Forever
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: Gajeel Redfox, the king of vampires had been ruling alone for a hundred years and finally decided it's time to find a bride. When a mysterious young girl appears on his doorstep, Gajeel takes immediate interest. That is, until he discovers she's the bride of the prince of the local werewolf clan.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I've been thinking about this one for awhile. This one I wanted to go with a darker tone than my normal stories and definitely might have a lemon later on. I noticed a few vampire AU's in the past but I wanted to make one of my own (what the hell, join the bandwagon.) Either Way, I hope you all enjoy this! P.s. There is going to be a **hard core lemon** later on.

* * *

 **Forever**

 **Chapter 1: A King without a Queen**

It had been one hundred years; a hundred years since Gajeel became the King of Vampires. It felt like yesterday when he was a Vampire Hunter and slayed every single vampire on the coast. Then one evening after one too many drinks, he was bitten and turned by another vampire. The night he rose, he decided to seek revenge on the one who ruined his life.

The night he killed the vampire who sired him, it changed his life forever; it turned out the vampire who sired him was the King of Vampires. And according to the law, anyone who slays the king, becomes the new king; Gajeel accepted the title reluctantly. Years had passed and he got use to being the king. He had a fair share of vampiric women, the blood wasn't bad, the riches were beyond his wildest dreams, and he had a castle filled with vampires who he literally had under his thumb. But that changed about twenty-five years ago.

With the decision to create an entire army, Gajeel sent some of his most loyal servants to spread across the lands and sire anyone deemed worthy of joining his Kingdom; he was creating an army. Some stayed in order to serve him, but time passed and some left to start families of their own or died at the hands of a Vampire Hunter or sunlight. Now, the king lived in his castle with only one companion. In his human life, he befriended a wizard by the name of Pantherlily.

In times of crisis, Gajeel would go to Pantherlily for advice; in fact, everyone went to Pantherlily, for he's a wizard, or _**was**_ a wizard. Pantherlily was known to be a knowledgeable wizard and always helped people in times of need. Kings and Queens would ask him to help with illnesses, relational issues, you name it Lily could do it. But when it came to dark magic, Lily would never mess with it. If he found a book of dark magic, he would dispose of it properly. But his fame and glory was never meant to last, one day a spell went awry for Pantherlily and he was turned into an Exceed; a very rare species in the land of Fiore. Only a few were to be known in existence. Now unable to get food on the table with his new found appearance, Lily soon located Gajeel and was shocked to find out about his 'condition'.

Unable to see his friend in his sorry state, Gajeel allowed Lily to live with him in his castle until he could return to his normal appearance. Gajeel even had him look him over to see if there was a way to cure him of his Vampirism but Lily explained that there is no cure and will never be. If he were to be cured, he would most likely die. For the rest of his time being, Lily would research ways to cure himself of his appearance to the point he would conjure spells of his own, just to be human again. But right now, Gajeel had a bigger problem at hand; he and Lily had been the only ones in this castle for years, but Gajeel really wished for the company of someone. Yes, he had many one night stands and turned the women into pretty much Take Out food, but for once, he wanted companionship.

Gajeel sat at his long dining room table which was once filled with many of his servants, right-hand men and heads of branches in his kingdom. Now it was just him at the table and at the opposite side, was a large chair that matched his. Even when his table was full, that one chair remained empty. He looked at his gem-encrusted goblet that was filled with blood. He looked at it sadly, he wasn't hungry for once, he was too depressed. He looked at the empty chair across from him and felt his unbeating heart sink even more. He finally realised why he was feeling so depressed; he wanted- no, not wanted, _**needed**_. He _**needed**_ a bride. Gajeel then let out a very long sigh, got up from his chair and walked up the stairs of his castle.

* * *

Lily was up in his tower, researching for his cure once again. Many of his old tomes were splayed out on tables, floors and chairs. Herbs were growing at the windowsill and a secret room filled with alchemy supplies and a tiny bed near his window that was also filled with books. He had been researching again for hours. A knock on his door startled him from his trance-like state.

"Enter." he said and watched as Gajeel entered into his room "Gajeel, I told you I don't want to be disturbed during my research-"

"Hate to bother you Lil," Gajeel interrupted "But I wanted to ask you something."

"I already told you Gajeel." Lily began "There is no cure for your Vampirism."

"It has nothing to do with that." Gajeel explained "I was just wondering if you could tell me my future?" Lily raised an eyebrow to his friend's request. Yes, he knew Fortune Telling, but he rarely ever performed it.

"What do you want to know? Adventure? Happiness? Roman-" he cut himself off when he spotted his friend look away embarrassingly when he heard the third option "Romance? Gajeel, I never saw you as the type."

"What can I say Lily." Gajeel shrugged "I guess it's time to make a change."

"Let me just get my stuff cleared off." Lily began. He waved his paws and all his books flew off where they were and onto their shelf. A basin appeared out of the center of the room, Lily grabbed a jug filled with a clear liquid and and gave it to Gajeel.

"Hold this." Lily ordered "I got some ingredients I need to find." He walked over to a large closet that was even taller than Gajeel "Let's see, Dragon root, Thammistle, don't need any of this, or this, Ah ha! Found it!" He pulled out a jar of light pink, close to white flours "A few petals in the basin along with water from the river of Dragon's tears and were good to go." He took the jug of water from Gajeel and poured it into the basin and added a few petals into the water and a few ingredients "Gajeel, I need you to give a blood sample to the basin."

"Why?" Gajeel asked.

"It's so the basin can tell your future." Lily explained "It won't be able to tell unless it gets a blood sample." Gajeel sighed at Lily's answer and took a dagger from his pocket. He cut his finger with the dagger and let the blood drop into the basin. The blood mixed with the water and soon, the water returned to it's natural color, only steam soon came out of the water.

"This is interesting." Lily said with wide eyes.

"What?" Gajeel asked "What the hell do you see?"

"Well, you're going to get what you're looking for." Lily smiled "In a few months time you'll meet the woman you will spend eternity with. She will have blue hair and have the most beautiful eyes and... basically you'll find everything beautiful about her." Gajeel watched his friend with a smile, he was already getting excited hearing all of this "But,"

"But what?" Gajeel asked "Don't tell me she's married already."

"Nope, definitely single. The but is that she's ill; fatally ill. And apparently, her arrival will cause a war between the vampires and werewolfs."

"She's a fucking werewolf?!" Gajeel screamed.

"No." Lily said "From what I see, she doesn't have the eyes. But apparently the head of this werewolf clan's son is in love with her. And he's willing to give his life to make her his bride."

"Not until I get a hold of her. Gihihihi." Gajeel smirked.

"I would be careful Gajeel. A war between the Vampires and Werewolves is something that should not be. I mean, you did create a treaty with them, correct?"

"Well I'm never gonna let that werewolf bastard take her. She's my woman so why should I?"

"Gajeel, you never even met her yet."

"So? Never too late to start now. Gihihihi." Gajeel then thanked Lily and left his tower with nothing but a smile on his face and looking forward to the day his bride would arrive through the doors of his manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok, here's chapter 2! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Stay The Night**

A few months have passed since Lily's prediction on Gajeel's Bride and Gajeel couldn't of been happier of her arrival. Gajeel would sneak out of his castle before sunset (when it was the right amount of dark) and buy the finest clothes and jewelry for her to wear for when she came and when she became his Queen. He even bought a wedding dress for her. Lily even caught Gajeel sneaking into an extra room they had in the castle just to clean it.

As the months passed, Gajeel eagerly awaited his bride to finally arrive, but no sign of her showed.

"Gajeel," Lily said "I don't know if my predictions were correct. But I don't want you spending your money willy nilly."

"Trust me Lil." Gajeel smiled "I know she's going to come. I'm getting myself prepared."

"You haven't even met her and you're already in love with this girl!"

"So? Nothing wrong with that." Lily rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion. Gajeel continued to wait for Levy with excitement, but he long forgotten Lily's ominous warning on the war that was to follow.

* * *

Gajeel sat at his table drinking his goblet of blood one evening; alone once again. Lily was in his room, again researching for a cure for himself. Gajeel's loneliness had him again. Where was she? Where was his future bride? Maybe what Lily saw wouldn't be until many years from now... _NO!_ She will come! He knew it in his un-beating heart. As he continued to think like this, he lost his appetite. Gajeel sighed and got up from his large chair, walked up the stairs and to his bedroom. The room was beautiful, stone walls and floors, a black carpet, a fireplace and a bed with drapes over it. The bed had scarlet colored silk blankets. When lying in the bed, Gajeel's chiseled chest looked amazing against them. He walked over to the bed, removed his clothes and got into his underwear and fell onto the bed and closed the curtains. He then discarded his underwear, not really enjoying the idea of sleeping with clothes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

She ran, she ran through The Forest of No Return. Why? Because she was being hunted. She clutched her cloak tighter to her body, feeling the cold air nip at her exposed skin. She was running from a pack of Wolves- not wolves _spies._ _**His**_ spies. He sent these wolves or spies to go find her after she ran off. Thunder began to roar in the sky, the girl looked up and some of her sky blue hair fell out of her hood. This weather was not going to be pleasant, she needed to find a safe place and quick! She cleared her throat and ran as fast as she could.

 _Where do I go?_ The girl asked herself _I can never go home! He's after me, but I don't want that fate! I want to choose my own path in life!_

The rain poured heavily down on the girl; but she continued to run. She ran through mud puddles and soaked dirt but it never stopped her, her dress received a large hole in it when it caught in a branch but she continued to run, leaving behind a small piece of cloth. Her clothes were soaked from the rain and now from that hole, she was getting soaked to the bone; but she kept running. Suddenly, she fell face first into mud but managed to pick herself back up and continue running. But her fall managed to get the wolves enough time to catch up to her. Soon, she was surrounded by a pack of them.

"Please!" she pleaded "Just leave me alone! I don't want to go back!" No answer, the wolves continued to surround her and growl. She continue to back away until she hit something. Something cold and lumpy; a wrought iron gate. The Wolves looked at the gate with horror and soon ran off with their tails between their legs "What was that all about?" She turned around and found the wrought iron gate and the castle that far from the gate "Maybe the owner wouldn't mind if I dried off a bit in there." She then opened the gate and began to walk the stoney path to the castle.

* * *

 _ **BOOM!**_ Gajeel woke up startled when he heard the thunder crash. He let out a yawn and got out of his bed, stark naked of course. He walked to his window to see the weather for himself, it wasn't pleasant. Had to be one of the worst storms he's seen in his many vampiric years. Suddenly, something caught his eye; a figure was making their way to the door.

 _Is that?_ Gajeel asked himself. Then, he noticed something falling from the figure's head, blue hair _It's her! It's actually her!_ Gajeel ran to his dresser and quickly dressed. A white collar shirt with black pants and black boots. He got a lace tie with a red gem in the center and a long black cape.

"Hello?" a voice called while the door opened up "Is there anyone here? There's a storm outside and I needed some shelter. If it's ok with you or all of you of course." Gajeel stared at her from the shadows, she was soaking wet from the storm but she soon removed her hood and Gajeel looked at her in amazement; she was beautiful. Messy blue hair that was held back by a headband, hazel eyes and pale skin. She was short in height but it didn't matter to him. She was perfect.

"Hello?" she called out again. Suddenly, she heard the door close. She looked behind herself wondering what was the cause of it all. She then felt someone in front of her, Gajeel's sudden appearance startled her.

"Good evening." he said with a smirk.

"Oh!" the girl squeaked "Hello, I-I'm very sorry to intrude in your home at a time like this, but- the weather-"

"It's ok." Gajeel cooed "You were just following instinct. I take it you wish to dry up there Shrimp?" Levy's face turned a bright pink when she heard that.

"I-I'm not a shrimp!"

"Gihihi. Yes you are, I never met someone so tiny."

"Do you mind if I stay the night? If you don't mind of course-"

"Not at all, I have a spare room in my Manor. Stay as long as you like."

"T-thank you."

"Do you have a name Shrimp?"

"My name is Levy," said the blue haired girl "Levy McGarden."

"I like Shrimp better." Gajeel smirked. He noticed Levy puff her cheeks out in annoyance "Your room is this way." Levy followed him and soon, they arrived at a room "Your room." he opened the door and Levy walked in the room. It was beautiful of course; stone walls and a few stain glass windows, a dresser filled to the brim with beautiful dresses and clothes, the bed was a princess styled bed with curtains and black sheets. Another wooden door was in the room and it lead to an exquisite bathroom and the opposite side of the bathroom was a balcony. And near her bed was a beautiful stone fire place that was already lit.

"Thank you." Levy said while clearing her throat a little bit.

"I recommend you clean yourself up. Take a nice hot bath and get changed. I'm going to be serving breakfast soon."

"Don't you mean dinner?"

"No, I'm more of a... _ **night person**_. I prefer to sleep during the day and carry out my plans during the night."

"I understand." Levy smiled "Thank you again. I'll be joining you soon." Gajeel left the room and Levy went to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water on in the porcelain bathtub and watched as the hot water began to fill. She removed her cloak, dress, stockings and shoes. Her hair was in a hair band so she removed it revealing messy unruly blue hair. When her undergarments were removed she looked at her clothes, looks like she would have to throw them away after tonight. The water filled up to the desired height and she turned the water off. She took her foot and put it in the tub and felt all the muscles in her body relax while every part reached the water. A sigh of relief passed her lips; this was amazing. Where she came from, hot water only reached a certain temperature. But this, this was the hottest and nicest bath she ever took her whole life!

Levy soaked in the bath for some time before she drained it, got out and wrapped the towel around her body. She cleared her throat again and left to check out the clothes situation. When she opened the dresser, she gasped. These were the most beautiful dresses she's ever seen! Different colors, accessories, shoes, whoever decorated her closet, really went all out. Levy grabbed a simple orange dress with matching orange mary janes, put her hair up and went down stairs. Her heels clicked on the stone floors of the manor and soon, she arrived downstairs where Gajeel was waiting for her.

"There you are." he smiled "Shall we go to breakfast?" Levy smiled and walked with him to his dining room. There, Gajeel lead Levy to the opposite chair from his. He pulled the chair out, letting Levy sit in the chair and his hand brushed against her arm, she noticed right away how cold his touch was. Gajeel scooted her closer to the table and then sat himself down on the other side.

"Oi Lily!" Gajeel screamed "Is breakfast ready?" Wait, there was someone else here?

"Yeah!" Screamed a man's voice "It's going to take longer since we have a guest!" Soon, the door which seemed to have lead to a kitchen opened but no one came out, Levy straightened her back up more and noticed Lily holding a plate and a jeweled goblet. Lily jumped onto the table and placed Levy's plate in front of her then placed Gajeel's goblet in front of him.

"An Exceed?" Levy said in surprise "I read about them in my books! But I never thought I would see one for myself!"

"I'm technically not an Exceed." Lily chuckled "I'm a wizard, who unfortunately had an accident that turned him into an Exceed; Pantherlily by the way."

"Levy McGarden."

"Lily is an old friend of mine." Gajeel explained "I took him in during tough times." he took a sip from his goblet.

"I'll be back." Lily explained. He jumped off the table and returned with Levy's goblet of red wine.

Levy looked and noticed that Gajeel didn't have a plate.

"You're not eating?" Levy asked him.

"This is all I need." Gajeel replied while waving his goblet in the air and then taking a sip. Levy then picked up the scent from the goblet; _**blood.**_ _"Wait, blood?"_ Levy asked herself _"Why would he-"_ Her eyes widened for a moment as it hit Levy like a ton of bricks. He's a night person, dark clothes, his cold touch and the goblet filled with blood. Levy realized it immediately, _Vampire._ Levy dropped her fork and it clattered against the half full plate. Gajeel noticed this right away.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no!" Levy squeaked "I-I'm fine." she cleared her throat "I'm just a little tired."

"Eat up then, you need to go to bed with a full stomach."

"I-I'm not hungry sir. I need to sleep. Goodnight." Levy got up in a hurry and began to scurry her way out of the dining room. Levy hurried herself up the stairs until she was out of sight. A vampire?! She was staying in the palace of a Vampire?! _Ok, breathe Levy breathe._ She told herself _It's just for tonight. He seems nice so far, but incase, leave at sunrise when he goes to bed._ Levy took a deep breath, and made her way to her room.

* * *

Her nightgown on, her hair down and combed out, Levy was prepared for a restful night sleep. Although, the idea of staying in a manor that belonged to a vampire was a bit scary. A knock on her door startled her out of her daze.

"Enter." she said. The door opened and Gajeel walked into the room. With a toothy smile. Levy felt her fear strike at her heart.

"You making yourself comfortable?" Gajeel asked her.

"Y-yeah." she cleared her throat again.

"If there is anything I can do for you Shrimp, let me know."

"Thank you..."

"Gajeel. Gajeel Redfox." He took Levy's hand and kissed it lightly "Have a good night." He walked out of the room leaving Levy alone. She then walked over to the bed, tucked herself into the very plush yet warm blankets. She tried too keep herself awake, so that way she could protect herself from this vampire while he slept. And yet, somehow, she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here we go! Chapter 3!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Help Is Always Close By.**

 _"Go ahead son." said the leader of the werewolf pack to his son "Pick your mate." The young Werewolf Prince Jet's eyes scanned the crowd of women he was presented with. Each woman felt a cold shiver go down their spines when he looked at them with his stare; this was something no girl in the village wanted to face. Suddenly, Prince Jet's eyes focused on a young girl in the crowd. Her hood was shrouding her entire face but all he could see was some strands of blue hair. He walked through the crowd and over to the hooded girl. His orange fur coated hand moved towards her hood and removed it, revealing a beautiful girl underneath. The Werewolf Prince smiled at her appearence, she had to be the most beautiful girl on the face of this earth. And now, she'll be the one to bare his pups._

 _"I pick you." Prince Jet huskily whispered into her ear._

* * *

Levy gasped and jolted awake from her deep sleep.

 _Another dream._ she said to herself _It's the same one over and over again._ Levy looked towards the window of her room and realized what time it was; it was almost sunrise.

"Better get moving." She said to herself. Levy got out of bed and searched the closet filled with clothes. Most were dresses of the finest silks but soon, Levy spotted a simple green Tavern Gown and put it on. A cloak was found on one of the hooks and a pair of simple shoes were nearby. She put both on, let out a slight cough and began to write a quick thank you letter to Gajeel. After sealing the letter in an envelope, Levy began to make her way down the grand staircase in the most quiet manner as possible.

"Good morning Shrimp." Levy gasped when she heard the voice. There, near the steps, was Gajeel.

"Oh, hello." Levy gulped in a somewhat fearful tone, Gajeel began to stride towards her.

"Where are you heading this fine morning?"

"T-the market! As my way of thanking you for letting me stay here last night!" Gajeel looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Now tell me, how long have you known about my... condition?" _Oh Shit._ Levy felt like a mouse being cornered by a cat; he knew that she figured it out.

"At din-breakfast." Levy confessed "I started adding it all up right there." Gajeel looked at her with full curiosity.

"So you're leaving 'cause of me?" he sighed. Levy didn't know why, but she actually started to feel bad about all of this. She only knew him for one night and was afraid of his status. Yet, she couldn't help herself.

"No." She said half truthfully "You're not to blame. I have to leave because I'm on the run." Gajeel looked at her puzzled; what the hell did she do?

"What did you do?" Gajeel asked, his voice filled with concern. Levy stayed silent for a moment before deciding to tell him.

"About four centuries ago, a pack of Werewolves plagued my village." She sat down on the staircase "They killed anyone in my village for food, too kill or worse."

"What could be worse than that?" Levy gave him a knowing look which he immediately caught on to, _oh._

"Fifty Years ago," Levy sighed "they attacked my village and the leader at the time, made a deal with the leader of the Pack. The deal is that a woman; a virgin preferably, will be the sacrifice to the Werewolf Pack when the next in line has reached his Coming of Age. And they will leave us alone until the next reaches Coming of Age."

"So," Gajeel added up together "you're their sacrifice." Levy looked down solemnly.

"I managed to escape. That's why I'm here, the wolves they sent after me won't go near this place. I figured it's best I stay here for the night and continue moving on the next day." Gajeel sat down next to her and looked at her.

"You're not going anywhere short stack." Levy looked at him.

"What?" she let out a cough.

"Listen to me, I made a pact with those Werewolves many years ago." Levy looked at him in shock.

"Y-You made one too?!" she squeaked.

"Damn straight." Gajeel replied "Many years ago, when this castle was full of my people, a pack of Werewolves, which I believe to be the same as the ones that plague your village attacked my castle. They tried to take over my territory but I soon came to terms with the leader of that time and made the agreement that none of their people is to set foot on my land. That was twenty five years ago; I have a feeling that the current leader is the son or grandson of the one who made the pack with your village." _So that's why those spies ran off._ Levy thought _They knew that if they got any closer, there was going to be consequences._

"You do realize what's going to happen now that they know you're gone, do you?" his words snapped her out of her thoughts "They're going to be after you. Werewolves won't give up until you're back in there custody. My best advice is you stay here, you shouldn't leave unless you're with me." Levy looked at Gajeel with insecurity, he's been so kind to her so far but she wasn't sure because of his v- well, "Condition"

"A-are you sure?" Levy asked "I mean, one night is one thing. But you barely know me and I don't-"

"You won't be a burden." Gajeel soothed "I don't mind, you're going to be a guest of honor here and trust me, I won't hurt you in any way and I will make sure no one will harm you. I promise, and when a Vampire promises, they don't back down on it." Levy looked at him with surprise, they only knew each other for a few hours and he seems so... _Caring._ Levy couldn't help but feel grateful for Gajeel's kindness.

"Thank you." Levy smiled "I'm truly grateful for your kindness." She bowed her head in respect. Gajeel looked up at the skylight and noticed light beginning to filter in; daybreak.

"It's getting late." Gajeel sighed "Time for me to retire for the morning. He got up and and took Levy's hand to help her up "Good morning dear girl." he kissed Levy's hand which immediately caused her to blush. Gajeel let go of her hand and began to walk up the staircase to his room. After he was out of sight, Levy made her way back to her room to go back to sleep. She changed her clothes back to her night gown, cleared her throat again, walked over to her bed, tucked herself in and fell asleep.

* * *

"Well?" said a Werewolf that sat on a throne, made of the bones of multiple kills that they made "Did you idiots find her?" There was a moment of silence; the room they were in was a combination between a cave and a palace. The Cave part was to please the pack's wolf like qualities, but the palace part was to appease their human qualities. The throne room was apart of the deepest parts of the Cave, it was dark with minimum light; only by firelight. At the foot of the Werewolf leader were a small group of wolves, the same wolves that chased Levy the night before. They didn't reply to their king's words "Where is she?" One wolf or spy was finally brave enough to come forward and drop something into his king's hand.

It was the piece of Levy's dress that got torn off in the chase; the Werewolf leader looked at it.

"This is the best you could do?!" he sneered "I asked for the girl and you brought me a piece of her dress?!"

 _"But Lord Jose,"_ said one wolf telepathically _"we couldn't catch her! By the time we cornered her, she retreated to Gajeel Redfox's -"_ Jose stopped the werewolf by grabbing it by the throat and tossing it to the other side of the room, wounding it.

"Wait, she retreated to the castle of Gajeel Redfox?! The King Of Vampires Gajeel?!" The remaining wolves looked at eachother before solemnly nodding. This wasn't good, the pack that Lord Jose's father made with Gajeel all those years ago is meant to last until the world's final days; this wasn't good at all.

"My father made a pact with that Vampire years ago. But, now that he's involved and possibly helping her escape; this could cause major issues with the agreement we made with him many years ago." Jose got up from his throne and looked around "I can say one thing, my son will not be happy."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Chapter 4! This is where the story gets more intense! I'm posting it early because I might be busy tomorrow so I wanted to get it out just incase. If any are questioning about Jet's heritage, I want to clear it up for everyone so they got a better understanding and grasp on everything; Jet _**is**_ a pureblood. The werewolf gene is considered extremely strong and all children born to werewolves are pureblood. There are very few female werewolves so the males mate with human females to carry on the gene. They choose human females instead of female wolves because the human gene is needed to help stabilize the werewolf gene (that's what they discovered over the years) and yes, they're hairy suckers. About a good portion of their life savings go to waxing lol.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Dark Can Be Your Friend.**

"Father!" The Werewolf Prince screamed as he barged through the doors of his Father's throne room; anger obvious in his eyes "Where is she?! Where's my bride?! Where's my future mate?!"

"Take it easy son." Jose said in a cool tone "We are working to get her back-"

"You said you'd have her three months ago! It's been three months since you made that promise! What if she's dying? What if she's with another man?!-"

"She is." Jose chidded to Prince Jet "She's with Lord Refox." Jet paled at those words.

"T-the vampire?" Jet asked in a scared tone "Why would she be with-"

"Our spies chased her into the Forest of No Return, straight to his Castle." Jose explained "She reached his gate and entered it; we assume she told him the situation and asked for his help." a pregnant silence spread across the throne room before the Werewolf Prince spoke up.

"I'm going over there." Jet replied "I'm getting her back."

"You can't! If you set foot in there then the pack your grandfather made will be broken!"

"Then what do I do? Just sit here and let her come to me?!"

"No son. I have a plan as we speak, but we're going to have to be slick about it; don't worry son, the dark can be your friend."

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Levy's arrival at Gajeel's Manor, and there was a lot she had to get use to. Mostly, the fear of becoming an evening snack was hard to shake, there were moments Levy wanted to make a makeshift cross to protect herself during the night. But so far, Gajeel seems to be a harmless vampire (if such a thing existed). Levy one night was staring out the windows of the Manor, she can only see a little of the outside since it was night. She changed her sleep schedule to mimic that of Gajeel's so she had more to do during her nights and was well protected during the day. Levy had an itch that couldn't be scratched when she looked out the windows; Cabin Fever had set in. She wanted to leave and get a chance to explore the town nearby, a small village similar to hers, only not plagued by Werewolves.

"Everything ok?" a voice asked. Levy looked and found Gajeel walking towards her.

"I'm alright." Levy replied still a bit unsure, she cleared her throat "I just kinda miss going out." Gajeel looked outside the evening sky.

"I don't feel it's right to let you go out right now." Gajeel admitted "We still have those werewolves on the loose. If you went out, you could end up getting captured." Levy looked at Gajeel with shock.

"B-but you said if you went with me to protect me-"

"No. Sorry Shrimplet, but it's better if you stayed here. It's best to wait until it dies down a little bit. " Gajeel then walked out of the room and back to his quarters. Levy felt stumped, trapped! She wanted to go out and at least get some fresh air, see the local town and maybe enjoy some local attractions. _Maybe Lily would go with me._ Levy thought _Just as long as he doesn't know, then it's safe! Lily's a wizard after all!_ With this idea, Levy got up from her spot, cleared her throat again and dashed out of the room to Lily's room.

* * *

"I'm sorry Levy," Lily explained while mixing a potion "but I can't take you anywhere." Levy looked stunned.

"W-what?!" Levy exclaimed "Why?!"

"Gajeel's orders; he told me you're not allowed to leave here for you're own safety."

"But Lily, I need to go out!"

"Go in the gardens then." Lily replied in a rushed manor. Levy somewhat paled hearing those words; she's been in the gardens once, but almost died at the vines of some very deadly plants. Gajeel heard her screams and cut the vines before they got too her. All Levy wanted was to go out for an hour or less, just to walk around, get some more 'regular' food since most of the food in the kitchen was not the freshest and the rest of the 'food' in the kitchen was a storage supply of blood for Gajeel.

"I understand." Levy said in a sweet tone "Thanks anyway Lily." She walked out of Lily's room and into the hallway.

 _Looks like I have to find another way out._ Levy thought to herself _Maybe when dinner's over, I can sneak out and come back before sunrise!_ With this decision made, Levy cleared her throat once again and made her way to the library she found one day to do some reading.

* * *

Dinner had ended around 1 am, Levy got up from her chair and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to have to excuse myself for the rest of the night." she explained "I'm feeling a bit tired."

"Rest well." Gajeel smiled before raising his glass and taking another sip from it. As Levy walked passed him, Gajeel quickly grabbed Levy's hand and gently kissed it, activating a blush. When Levy entered her room, she dashed over to her bed, pulled the curtains off her canopy bed and tied the curtains together. With this prepared, Levy ran out to her balcony, tied the curtain to the balcony and began to descend down.

The moment Levy's feet touched the ground, she breathed a sigh of relief. The cold fresh air filled her nostrils and put a smile on her face. She looked up and made sure that Gajeel or Lily wasn't looking out the window.

"Only an hour." Levy breathed "Then sneak back in and I'm safe." With this in mind, Levy ran as fast as she could and left the property.

* * *

Levy was enjoying her time around this new town; she shopped for some food for herself, a new dress and even danced as a band outside played. Noticing the town clock, Levy immediately began to make her way back to Gajeel's Manor, her time outside was up.

"That was nice." Levy smiled. Before taking another step, Levy began to cough, she tried her best to end the cough only to let it turn into a coughing fit.

"You ok miss?" Levy heard someone say. She looked down and found a little girl staring at her.

"Yeah," She replied before coughing again "I'm ***Cough*** fine ***Cough Cough*** "

"You should see a doctor miss, that cough doesn't sound like it's going to go away." Levy cleared her throat, thanked the little girl and left the town.

 _That little girl is kinda right._ Levy said to herself _I've been having this cough for a while; I should speak with Lily if it gets any worse._ Levy walked through the Forest Of No Return, taking the path she took an hour ago. But something didn't feel right, it was like she was being followed by someone. Levy just breathed in and out and continued her walk. As she continued her walk, she heard a twig snap. As far as Levy knew, there were no animals in this forest. Levy broke out into a dash, she ran as fast as she could, her lungs began to ache, her feet began to ache, until she tripped over a fallen branch and landed in the dirty floors of the forest.

"Well look what we have here." a voice cooed. Levy dared to open her eyes and was horrified; it was a werewolf. He had brown fur, wolf like facial features, but his body was different. He had a large torso, so large his spine curved. Dog like legs, a tail and somewhat, human-like hands; he had to be part of the wolf clan "A lost pup, and what's this? She's the bride of my prince!" Levy felt herself become frozen with fear, she did her best to lift herself up, but suddenly felt something grab her by the collar of her dress, the werewolf was picking her up.

"Hmm." he hummed while studying her "You'd make a fine bride for my prince, which is probably why he chose you anyway."

"Let me go." Levy sneered at the werewolf, she began to kick wildly.

"Not a chance beautiful. You see, my king sent me here to hunt you down. I can tell you one thing; I'm gonna get a great reward for you my dearie."

Levy began to feel the werewolf's hot breath breathe down her neck; his breath was terrible, she did all she could to prevent herself from vomiting.

"Let me go." Levy squeaked "I want nothing to do with your clan. I just want to be left in peace!"

"Oh?" the werewolf cooed "Then I guess you're ok with my pack and I tearing apart your village."

"NO! Please!" Levy pleaded.

"Then, maybe it's best if I do this!" He raised his paw in the air, allowing the claws to prod out. Just when he was about to make his first swipe, a flash of black knocked over the werewolf.

Levy suddenly found herself opposite of where she was, her behind on the forest ground and she heard the whimper of the werewolf. Levy looked up and could of sworn her eyes were playing with her with what she saw.

"Gajeel!" she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Chapter 5! This is where things get a little exciting, this is a short chapter but next week will make up for it hopefully. I hope you guys like it. **Warning: Violence**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Vampire's wrath.**

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed happily, she had never been so thrilled to see him before. Gajeel was having a stand off with the werewolf who attacked Levy; a growl escaped from both creatures' lips "I'm really glad to see yo-" she stopped mid-sentence when Gajeel looked back at her. His eyes weren't what they normally appeared to her before. No, they were laced with anger; towards the werewolf as well as her, she disobeyed his orders.

"I'll deal with you later." Gajeel growled at Levy.

"There won't be a later." The werewolf replied "She's going with me."

" 'fraid not." Gajeel smirked "This entire forest, from it's entrance, to it's exit is my territory. I own every single spot here; the moment she set foot on my land, she entered my territory. She has the right to be here, you don't however. I banned your pack twenty five years ago."

"That may be," the werewolf replied "but she's been sacrificed by her village to my prince. He wants her to return to him and very soon."

"But you're trespassing. That's breaking your pack's end of the deal."

"And you, helping her is technically getting involved in my pack's business; that's breaking your end of the deal."

"Seems to me this will have to be discussed with your leaders." Gajeel replied "But right now, I have every right to kick your furry ass!" He turned into a black blur and came up right behind the werewolf, he gave a swift kick behind the werewolf. The werewolf turned back and grabbed the vampire by the shoulder with his bare teeth, Levy gasped as the werewolf flung Gajeel into a nearby tree like a rag doll, the sound of Gajeel's bones breaking horrified her. Only to become startled when the wound he gave Gajeel began to heal and the snapping of bones that were healing could be heard.

"Seriously?" Gajeel snickered "Take me seriously, I'm immortal, my wounds heal on the spot." The werewolf growled, got down on all fours and began to charge at Gajeel.

"Look out!" Levy screamed. The werewolf jumped into the air and opened his mouth but was stopped mid-attack by Gajeel's strong hand grasping his throat.

The werewolf tried his best to break free from the powerful vampire's grip, but it failed him.

"Let me go you monstrosity!" The werewolf choked.

"Like you're any better." Gajeel growled.

"You don't stand a chance again me and my pack! We'll get her back! I'll return to my pack and confirm you're helping her!"

"Oh yeah? How about I send this as a message to your pack?" Levy's eyes widened when she realized what Gajeel was about to do, before he did it, Levy closed her eyes and curled up into a ball before hearing the distinct noise of a neck and windpipe cracking. Then, she heard the werewolf's now lifeless body fall on the ground.

Gajeel walked over to Levy with a sour look on his face. Levy stared at him, innocence filling her face and staring back at Gajeel who's face was still filled with anger. Gajeel then looked ahead and began to walk away.

"Gajeel wait!" Levy called out.

"You disobeyed me." Gajeel growled "I told you to stay in my manor and you betrayed me."

"I was only gone for an hour." He looked back at her and growled. Levy walked back in fear until her back hit a tree,Gajeel then caged her in his arms; Levy felt her heart beating at an alarming rate.

"An hour or not, you still disobeyed me. You don't even realize how serious this situation may get do you?! What I'm sacrificing to protect-"

"I didn't ask you to protect me." Levy spat back "I only planned to stay for a night, it was your idea for me to stay!" Gajeel's face soon turn to pure rage, he let out a nasty growl and raised his hand. Levy let out a scream and shut her eyes in fear, but she was surprised to not feel anything except a gust of wind above her head. She opened her eyes and watched in horror as the top half of the tree fell to the ground.

Gajeel then backed away and looked at the sky light; dawn was approaching.

"From now on, all the windows and access to your balcony will be locked." he breathed "You will not leave my manor until this situation dies down."

"W-what?!" Levy yelped "B-but you can't do that-"

"I can and will, as long as your under my care, you will follow my orders." He looked up at the sky and noticed it getting brighter.

"Sun's almost up, I need to return to the manor. Shrimp, if you don't come back with me, you won't be safe anymore; I'm your only choice at this point." Levy felt a lump form in her throat, she wanted to say something. She wanted to tell him that he's just making her a prisoner, she has the right to choose where she goes in life and he has no reign over her. But then she thought about it; if she said something right now, it would make things worse. He was angry enough as is, and she had a tree split in half to prove it. Realizing she basically had no choice, Levy silently followed Gajeel back to his manor before the dawn broke.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Chapter 5 was a bit intense. Bu let's see how it goes in chapter 6!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Sick.**

A week had past since Levy's little outing and to be honest, it wasn't going well. She and Gajeel haven't spoken one word to each other and when passing by each other, you could literally feel the tension in the room, like as if they were ready to argue. Lily wasn't a fan of this; he agreed with Gajeel that Levy shouldn't have left the manor even after they told her she shouldn't leave until her situation with the werewolf pack calmed down, but he also agreed with Levy on Gajeel acting like he was keeping her prisoner in the manor. Lily truly felt like he was in a rock and a hard place, caught between the war of his oldest friend and his newest friend. Of course, he didn't want to take sides, but he just couldn't take this anymore. Dinner and being in the room with them was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. Lily now felt he had no choice, he had to get them to make up no matter how stubborn they were.

* * *

He was working in his tower one day, researching every book he owned once again to find a way to cure himself of his current state. Lily grumbled at the fact that he read all the books over a hundred times and knew every page and what to expect. But, he knew that there were times he could of overlooked something. Lily let out a small sigh, he'd have to visit the town very soon and look up new books to continue his research. Just as he was about to turn the page, he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." Lily called out. The door opened and Levy soon entered the room.

"Hello Lily." Levy smiled before clearing her throat "You wanted to see me?"

"Hello Levy. I wanted to speak with you about Gajeel." A pregnant silence spreaded across the room.

"What about him?" Lily removed his spectacles, closed the large book and jumped onto the floor.

"I feel it's best if you apologize to him."

"W-what?!" Levy squeaked "Why should I apologize-"

"Because," Lily cut "I feel uncomfortable walking around this castle with you two while this argument still is going on." Levy looked at Lily in surprise.

"But he should be the one apologizing! He's keeping me here like a prisoner!"

"I admit it, it was wrong for Gajeel to strip that much of your freedom from you. But, I see why he's doing this."

"You're taking his side?!"

"I'm taking neither side, I agree with both parties." Another silence spread across the room before Lily asked Levy "Do you realize what Gajeel is sacrificing for you?" Levy slowly shook her head "Many years ago, Gajeel made a pact with the werewolf pack that is after you."

"I know that, he told me a few weeks ago."

"You don't even know the half of it." Lily replied "The reason they made a pack was because they invaded this very manor, wanting to expand their territory further. Gajeel, wanting revenge got himself and his entire army involved in the werewolf packs business and would do anything to sabotage it. Eventually, the leader of the werewolf pack at the time decided to make an agreement; the agreement is that the werewolves will not set foot on his property."

"Ok," Levy sighed "so they can't set foot here, but wha-"

"The other end of the deal, was that Gajeel would not interfere with any of that pack's business. Werewolves always look to keep their promises as well as vampires. Because of you technically being werewolf business and you asking Gajeel for his help to keep them away from you, the contract might end up breaking, and a war may start." Levy was literally speechless, Gajeel was sacrificing that much for her? Now that she thought about it, she did feel pretty guilty.

"Go into his study and apologize." Lily explained "It will break the silence, and I'm sure he'll apologize too." Levy smiled and nodded at Lily.

"Thank you Lily." She smiled. Levy then walked to the door, and left Lily to continue his research. She walked through the corridors of the manor with ease (since she now had a mental map of the manor) and soon reached a set of large wooden doors. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter." the voice at the other side called out. Levy pushed the doors open and entered Gajeel's study. It was basically a medium sized room, filled with gold laced walls, a beautiful stone fireplace that looked it had been there for years, stone floors with a large red carpet, shelves filled with books or exotic items. A large plush chair had his back to the door and face the fire, Levy took a step forward and heard the sound of sipping; he was drinking blood.

"Gajeel?" Levy called out.

"What do you want?" Gajeel asked a little harshly, Levy cringed a bit.

"I- I want to apologize, for the way I acted and for leaving without your permission. I didn't think so much about my safety." she cleared her throat "I wanted to get some fresh air so badly I couldn't think straight. You've been sacrificing so much for me, and I've been nothing but an ungrateful jerk." Silence spread across the room, Levy wasn't 100% sure, but she felt Gajeel was considering accepting her apology, or not. She took a deep breath, began to walk to the door and continued "This thing with the werewolves is my business. I appreciate everything you've done for me since I arrived, but I think I overstayed my welcome. If you want me to leave, I wi-"

"Wait." Levy looked back and found Gajeel standing up, looking at her "I-I apologize as well for treating you like a prisoner. I realize that you have your needs for freedom but with all of this going on-"

"Lily filled me in on everything, I understand why you did what you did." Gajeel snorted, damn cat.

"You don't have to leave, you're not a burden to me or Lily. We will help you through this issue until it's over." Levy couldn't help but smile at his words.

"I do have some books in here." Gajeel suddenly said after a moment of peaceful silence "Do you want to join me and read a bit?" Levy smiled.

"Yeah," she replied "I'd like that." She walked over to one of the bookshelves and picked herself out a book "I haven't read this one in years." Her eyes sparkled at the cover. Gajeel gently took her hand and guided her back to his chair. Where he then picked her up, and seated her on his lap; the book, was a book filled with poems.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Gajeel smiled "I'd like that." Levy opened the book and began to read the first poem. Twenty minutes had passed and Levy was still reading the book to Gajeel, she was about ten poems into it when something happened.

 _"The wild rose-briar is sweet in spring,_ _ ***cough***_ _Its summer blossoms scent the air;_ _ ***cough cough***_ _Yet wait till winter comes again And who will call the wild-briar fair?-_ _ ***cough cough cough cough***_ _"_ Levy suddenly began to have a coughing fit.

"Are you ok Shrimp?" Gajeel asked with concern.

"I'm fi-" before she could finish her sentence, she had another coughing fit, suddenly, Levy felt as if something was coming up, and was forced to spit out. Gajeel was shocked at what he was seeing but also felt his hunger trigger; Levy spat out blood. Before he knew it, Levy fell forward onto the floor. But she didn't hit the ground because Gajeel caught her.

"Shrimp!" he looked at her unconscious figure and noticed a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. Gajeel didn't know what to do, the scent of her blood was driving him into a frenzy. He felt like he was going to drink her blood but at the same time, he wanted to help her, get her to Lily and see what was wrong.

But his blood lust was seriously getting to him; his deep red eyes were growing a dark blood red, he could feel the side of his mouth dribbling with drool. His fangs were beginning to ache with the need to bite her.

"L-LILLY!" Gajeel screamed at the top of his lungs "LILLY! GET IN HERE!" Before he screamed again, Lily barged in.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. Suddenly, his eyes landed on an unconscious Levy, his mouth went agape "Gajeel, what happened?! Y-you didn't-"

"I didn't. She was reading and she coughed up blood, get her to your tower right away! I need to get out of this room!" Lily nodded at Gajeel's orders and lifted Levy up, sprouted wings and took her immediately to his tower to get treatment. Gajeel ran to the balconly and took as many breaths of fresh air he could take. When he calmed down, he looked from his balcony at Lily's tower and began to wonder; _What's going on with you Shrimp?_

* * *

Author's note: Quick note, the poem was a piece from _"Love and Friendship"_ by Emily Brontë


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: * avoids everything being thrown at me* Ok! You're all freaking out over the last chapter! Don't worry, this next one is going to be a bit better! And those who are wondering what Levy has, I was thinking a lung disease but I'm not 100% sure lol ok, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Cure and Confessions.**

Lily bursted through the door with Levy under his arms. He immediately flew over to his bed meant for patients and lied her down. Lily then began to check her vital signs as well as what was wrong with her. Immediately, Lily knew what was wrong with her and flew to his work desk. There, he grabbed one of his medicinal books and began to search for the right medicine recipe. Lily grabbed a mortar and pestle, filled it with a few rare leaves from the forest that he collected over the years and mashed them into a fine pulp. Then, he added a few drops of water from a local holy lake before adding a few berries that had healthy properties to them.

Levy let a groan escape her lips before slowly opening her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she felt completely weak. Her mouth was dry and she felt she could barley move.

"G-Gajeel?" she called out. Lily looked over to see her awoken form.

"Levy!" Lily said surprised "I didn't expect you to wake up!"

"W-what happened?"

"You coughed up some blood and passed out, Gajeel called me up to care for you."

"Oh God, how bad was it?"

"You left a few droplets of blood on the floor. Gajeel's bloodlust was beginning to take effect but he got me in before he could do anything." Levy nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"How long was this going on?" Lily asked her.

"The coughing was for a few weeks." Levy replied hoarsely "It was a nothing clear your throat cough, then it got worse, this is the first time I coughed up blood." Lily nodded in reply.

"Well, fortunately for you, there's a cure. I'm adding a few flower petals and then I'm going to let it boil for a few minutes." Lily suddenly did what he said he was going to do and began to boil Levy's cure on a low flame "It should be ready in a few minutes." Eventually, the cure was ready and Lily brought it over to Levy "Drink every last drop." Levy wasn't so sure about drinking this stuff; it was black and bubbling. The scent from it was so bad, it smelled like something that died and was then claimed by a skunk. "Levy, this is your only chance to live a full life. Please, for everyone around you's sake,do this." Levy nodded then pinched her nose. Levy then drank the concoction. Tears formed in her eyes and she held back a gag, she wanted to puke, but she really needed this. Finally, she drank every last drop.

Levy let out a few coughs that she was holding back when drinking the medicine.

"Take it easy." Lily smiled "You'll start seeing the effects in a few days, try to get some rest for the next few days." Lily then flew over to his table and began to clean the work area.

"Hey Lily," Levy suddenly said "can I make a confession?"

"You can tell me anything Levy."

"There's a reason the werewolf clan is after me."

"You're their sacrifice, so that's it."

"No. You see, the deal was a lot more complicated than I originally stated. The deal was that one woman was to be sacrificed to the next leader of the werewolf clan. And by sacrifice, they mean marriage." Lily stopped in his tracks.

"Marriage?" Lily asked "You mean, as in Arrianged Marriage?"

"Yeah, I'm meant to marry the werewolf prince." Lily looked at her with shock at her sudden confession.

"Levy, do you even realize how serious this is?"

"I just didn't want you and Gajeel to worry."

"Levy, in the wild wolves mate and are highly protective of their mates. Once they deem one to be their mate, that's it! They won't give up on them unless one dies or realizes they're not the one!"

"I didn't know!"

"We need to tell Gajeel Levy. If you don't it may make things worse." Levy let out a sigh.

"I'll tell him." Levy sighed "When the time is right." There was a knock on his door and Gajeel entered.

"Lily." Gajeel said "Is she ok?" Gajeel looked and smiled seeing her sitting up "Shrimp! You're awake!"

"Hey Gajeel." she smiled weakly.

"I gave her a cure." Lily smiled "Give her a couple of days and she will be just fine. What about you? How are you holding up?"

"Fine. I drank some blood, got some fresh air and that was it." He walked over Levy and sat at her bedside "You had me worried there Shrimp."

"It's all thanks to Lily that I'm going to be fine."

"Let me take you back to your room." Levy made to get up but suddenly felt Gajeel lift her into his arms and cradle her.

"I'm not taking any risks Shrimp; I'm carrying you to your bed."

Levy felt her cheeks heat up and then hummed a confirmation on his idea. Gajeel carried the young woman to the other side of the palace and noticed she fell immidately asleep in his arms; a side effect of the drug Lily gave her. A smile appeared on his face, she really had him worried back there, he was truly thankful of Lily's study in medicine. If he wasn't there, the Shrimp would of been a goner. Come to think of it, the Shrimp really made a change in this depressing manor. Maybe, just maybe to make her feel a little more welcomed, (and maybe to thank Lily for getting her back int full health) he should do something for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Ok! This is going to get quite interesting! We're now going to meet some new characters!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Meet the Coven.**

A week after Levy's little ordeal, she started to show signs of improvement. Her cough was diminishing a vast ammount and she was starting to look a little better. Gajeel did his best to make sure Levy got what she needed; he refused to let her leave her bed, only to bathe or use the bathroom. Eventually, after her signs of improvement shown, Gajeel let her out of her room and explore the manor like usual.

It became quite clear to Lily that Gajeel and Levy were developing romantic feelings for each other. There were moments they grabbed onto something the same time and blushed, their conversations at dinner, when they cuddle by the fire. And the day before, Levy fell down the stairs and landed on top of Gajeel, which caused her to get into a fluster. Gajeel was thrilled that Levy was back to normal, seeing her smile instead of coughing made him feel better. It had to be about five months since Levy moved into Gajeel's manor. With this and her recent recovery, Gajeel made the decision; it was time to officially welcome her to his Coven.

* * *

"A-a ball?" Levy asked Gajeel one evening while putting her fork down "You want to throw a ball?" It was breakfast time and for sometime, Gajeel was trying to think of a way to show Levy she was welcome here as well as celebration for her recovery.

"Gihihihi." Gajeel smirked "Damn right Shrimp." He took a sip of his goblet filled with blood.

"I never truly saw you as the partying type Gajeel."

"Tch, I don't give a shit about those. It's Vampire custom to throw parties to welcome new members, but I stopped that when my Coven spread across the country. But, I feel this is a special occasion; you're the first human to be welcomed into our coven." Levy slightly gasped hearing his words.

"This ball," Levy asked "is in honor of me?" Gajeel smirked.

"Damn straight shrimp." he replied, Levy wasn't sure what to say; this had to be the kindest thing anyone has done for her ever.

"But wait! Who are we going to invite? I really don't have friends, an-"

"We'll invite my Coven. "

"But, aren't they spread across the country?"

"Yeah, but I set up a signal that I will let out when the time for us to unite comes." Levy looked in curiosity; what in the world was he getting at?

"Meet me at the top of the Castle in thirty minutes." Gajeel explained "I'll show you it there." Gajeel then got up from the table, walked over to Levy and kissed her hand before leaving.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Levy traveled up to the top of the Castle and Gajeel along with multiple colored bottles and a cannon.

"It's something Lily invented." Gajeel replied "I told them to look for multi colored signals the night they left. Each one will tell them to return to the castle where they lived immediately." Levy studied each bottle lying there. Green, black, red, blue, orange, white, yellow, pink, and purple.

"Each one has a different meaning?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, from what Lily told me. Green means debauchery, red means new king, blue means there will be a ball, all must attend. Orange means a new member in the coven, black means castle under attack."

"What does yellow mean?" Levy asked.

"I forgot to be honest." Gajeel said "but I think it's something inappropriate." Levy's eyes widened at those words "Wanna shoot the blue and orange ones Shrimp?" Levy smiled and nodded "Ok, first fill it in the cannon." She took the orange bottle and poured it's contents into the cannon "Now, after I move the cannon, light it and it will blow the stuff into the air." Gajeel moved the cannon and Levy lit the cannon and watched as the cannon made a sound and then released an orange cloud into the air. The cloud, took an odd form of an insignia; one Levy never seen before.

"That's the symbol of my Coven." Gajeel explained "Let's shoot another into the air." The two shot a blue insignia into the air and finally, Gajeel shot a white insignia into the air.

"What's that one for?" Levy asked. Gajeel looked a little unsure for a moment.

"I-it's nothing important Shrimp. Nothing to wrap your little head around." Levy's eyebrow tweaked up in a questioning manner, but she decided to not press the subject.

"How long until they arrive?" Levy questioned suddenly.

"A few days." Gajeel replied "Those marks we just shot can only be seen by those who are staying in the palace, or members of The Coven. It's for saftey reasons according to Lily. Now, let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Levy smiled at him before getting up, taking his hand and walking to the Dining room to get their dinner.

* * *

A few days passed and things were still quiet. Gajeel and Levy waited in patience for the members of Gajeel's Coven to arrive but so far, no luck. On the third day, Gajeel and Levy were relaxing in Gajeel's study; Levy read to Gajeel a book that she adored before Gajeel stopped her mid-sentence.

"I heard someone." Gajeel muttered. He then got up and left for The Main Hall with Levy tailing behind, she jolted to a halt when she heard Gajeel scream: "AH FUCK! OUT OF ALL THE MEN IN MY COVEN IT HAD TO BE YOU WHO SHOWED UP FIRST!"

"So you missed me?" Levy looked from the ledge and found in the center of the first floor, a young man with spiky sakura colored hair in flame colored armor. Next to him was a young girl around Levy's age. Blonde hair, held in a side ponytail with a metal ornament holding it. Levy noticed that the metal ornament had the same insignia as Gajeel's Coven.

"Who the hell's the blonde chick?" Gajeel asked before the pink haired man got near the blonde girl.

"This is Lucy," said the pink haired man "my girlfriend of twenty-five years."

"Yeesh, should'a put a ring on it." the pink haired vampire let out an angry growl.

"Natsu," said the one called Lucy "Look right next to Lord Gajeel, a human girl."

"H-human?!" the one called Natsu screamed "Alright! I'm freaking starving!" Levy hid behind Gajeel at his words.

"She's not here to be fed on." Gajeel growled "She's our newest member." Natsu's eyes widened.

"A-a human?! Gajeel, are you insane?! You're letting a human into our Coven?!"

"Natsu," Lucy replied "Give it a chance!" she then walked up the stairs and headed straight for Levy "What's your name?"

"Levy," Levy replied "Levy McGarden."

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia." The blonde replied, Levy gasped. The Heartfillias were a prestigious family in their country; but the thing was, the last Heartfillia, died twenty five years ago. The two girls shook hands and looked ahead as the front door opened up to a man around Natsu's age with dark blue hair. Next to the man was a young busty blue haired woman.

"Gray-sama." said the blue haired girl "Juvia can't wait to dance with you at the ball!"

"Juvia?!" Gajeel screamed. The one called Juvia looked up and her face contorted into something surprised.

"G-Gajeel-kun!?" The girl then ran up to Gajeel and hugged him "Gajeel-kun! Juvia thought you died years ago!"

"Wait a minute!" Levy halted "You two know each other?"

"Gihihihi, jealous Shrimp?" Gajeel smirked. Levy's face turned pink.

"I use to be a Vampire Hunter," Gajeel explained "Juvia over here was one as well. One of the best to be exact. We crossed paths a few times and hunted a few together; but I haven't seen her since a few months before I was Sired."

"Juvia was sired by Gray-sama almost ninety-nine years ago!" Juvia explained "Juvia was really afraid she'll never see Gajeel-Kun again after she was Sired; but now seeing Gajeel-kun is our king! Juvia is thrilled to see her friend again!"

After the tearful reunion, more people began to show up; a red-headed woman with a blue haired man, a short blonde haired man, a woman with long white hair, a girl with short white hair and a man with spiked white hair (Levy knew right away they had to be related). A young man with a scar over his eyebrow and spiked blonde hair along with a man with skin similar to Levy's but hair and eyes similar to Gajeel. More people flooded into the Manor and began to chat. Some were members for years, others were new faces meeting old faces and some greeting old members like old friends. Levy smiled watching the interaction between all the Vampires; she had a great feeling about this ball.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Alright! Party time! Let's see what happens!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Vampire's Ball.**

A few days after The Coven arrived, Levy began to start a friendship with each member. The light blue haired man was named Jellal and according to Gajeel, he was the General of Gajeel's first army and the scarlet haired girl was Erza; his fiance'. The man Gray was the Captain of the second army and Natsu was a Sargent (although, Levy wasn't sure of what for.) During the night, The Coven began to set up the abandoned ballroom and did their best to keep Levy away from it (as it was a surprise). During the time, Levy and Lucy would spend their time together; talking about books, things that interest them, fashions of this time period. It made Levy feel great to finally have some female company around here.

"Hey, Lu-chan." Levy said one day.

"Yes Levy-chan?" Lucy replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your family? I heard the Heartfillia's died out many years ago. And the last one died twenty five years ago." A moment of silence passed before Lucy replied.

"I am the last Heartfillia on this planet." Lucy sighed "My family died thirty years ago, making me the heir to the fourtune."

"I'm sorry." Levy replied.

"Don't be, it helps talking about it. I met Natsu five years after they passed and we immedately fell in love. The day I found out he's a vampire; I didn't care. I loved him for the big, goofy idiot he was; but I knew that if we ended up together, it wouldn't last. I would of grown old and died. And he would live on. So, he Sired me."

"Did it hurt? T-the Siring I mean."

"At first, yeah it did. But eventually, the pain went away. You'll understand when Gajeel Sire's you." Levy looked surprised.

"N-no, Gajeel promised not to hurt me."

"Oh really? I figured he would of by now since he seems interested in you Levy-chan."

"L-Lu-chan!" Levy sputtered "It's not like that between us!"

"Oh really?" Lucy smirked "You and him haven't gotten wild under the covers ye-"

"Lu-chan!" Lucy laughed at her new found friend's experience before continuing the conversation.

* * *

The day after Levy and Lucy's conversation was the day of the ball. Gajeel had immediate orders that Levy was to be pampered by the girls and be ready for the party. Levy spent the entire day being scrubbed down and pampered.

"Levy-san." Juvia questioned "What dress are you going to wear?"

"That's actually a good question." Levy smiled wearily "I have no clue of what I want to wear."

"Looks like we have to rummage through your closet." The girls began to rummage through Levy's dress filled closet and pulled out their most favorite, all except Lucy.

"Seems to me Gajeel made sure you had plenty of dresses." Erza smiled.

"W-what do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Seems to me some of these dresses have been here a while. I have a feeling your arrival was predicted."

"I do admit," said the long white haired girl named Mira "I do find it weird that all the clothes exactly fit you."

Levy looked slightly surprised; was her arrival seriously predicted?

"Now, time to pick out your dress." Mira smiled. Levy got up from her chair and looked at each dress each friend held. Mira held a yellow ballgown, Erza a green one, Juvia an aquamarine one and Lucy; nothing.

"I feel it's best you pick it." Lucy replied. Levy smiled at her friend before looking in the cabinet before her eyes caught something.

"It's perfect!" Levy squeaked. She pulled it out of her closet and ran behind a changing screen.

* * *

Midnight soon arrived and the manor began to bustle with life. Vampires who didn't arrive the days before finally arrived, the scent of human food filled the air (sometimes Vampires liked to eat human food to change it up, but mostly they survive on blood.), a large fountian filled with blood sat in the center of the main hall, filling the glasses of the vampires. Gajeel filled his wine glass with blood from the fountian and took a few sips. Levy was expected to be ready any minute.

"Are you ready Gajeel?" Natsu asked while sipping his goblet of blood.

"Tch." Gajeel tsked "Always am Salamander."

"What about the white signal: the signal of war you sent out a while back?" Gray asked "What's up with that?"

"Long story, but I think we're going to war with the werewolves." Natsu spat out his drink in a comedic manor hearing this.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, her pink dress, now stained with blood "Thanks Natsu, I need to get changed now!" she stopped in her tracks and looked at Gajeel "Lord Gajeel, Levy's ready for you to see her." Gajeel nodded and walked up the stairs to Levy's room.

* * *

The Grand Ballroom was filled with Vampires, talking, drinking blood and listening to the orchestra. Before long, the orchestra of Vampires stopped playing and Jellal cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Jellal called out near the large doors of the Ballroom "I present to you our Lord, King Gajeel and the newest member of our coven, Lady Levy McGarden." the doors opened and Gajeel entered the ballroom in his best suit and wearing his cape. Levy on the other hand was in a blood red ballgown, a red choker necklace with a sapphire in the center was on her neck, a blood red hairband with a rose, matching gloves and matching heels walked arm and arm with Gajeel into the Ballroom. The Coven of vampires clapped and cheered for the two.

"Alright Chumps listen up." Gajeel began "The Shrimp is now officially a member of our Coven. I know she ain't a vampire but who gives a shit? My word, so none of you can complain or drink her!" The Coven shrugged at his words.

"Thank you for letting me in." Levy suddenly spoke up "Coming from a small village where your hunted by werewolves, you lose chances of a family. I feel I have a chance of developing a family here and I'm entirely greateful you let me in." Levy bowed in respect to the fellow vampires which activated a cheer.

"So what the hell are we waiting for?!" Natsu screamed "LET'S PARTY!" The music began to play and couples went onto the dance floor to dance their night away. Levy watched in awe as she witnessed many different styles of ballroom dancing. Some seventeenth century, sixteenth, maybe even fifthteenth century. As she watched, she was suddenly spooked by a hand being offered to her. She looked up and found a smiling Gajeel staring at her.

"Care to dance?" he asked with his signature smirk on his face.

"O-oh!" Levy piped "I-I can't dance for the life of me! I-I-" Gajeel 'ssssshhhhh'ed her and placed a gloved finger on her lips.

"Let me lead you. You won't regret it Shrimp." He took her hand and lead her to the center of the dance floor.

"Are you ready?" Gajeel asked her. She nodded and Gajeel began to move with the music in a fashion that whisked Levy away. Levy didn't know what it was, but Gajeel has done nothing but good for her; willing to sit and listen to her read, of course she could deal without the nicknames on her height; but a piece of her was starting to like it.

"Something on your mind Shrimp?" Levy came out of her thoughts hearing his voice.

"I'm fine." Levy replied "Just thinking that's all." Gajeel smirked.

"Well, let me get your mind off of what you're thinking." he began to lean in toward Levy, she could see he was going to kiss her. But for some reason, Levy wanted to do the same. She began to lean in as well. Their lips coming closer and closer, just when they were about the touch, the doors slammed opened and the music stopped. The crowd looked in horror as they spotted Prince Jet and members of the Werewolf clan stood at the doors of the ballroom.

"Get away from my bride." Jet growled at Gajeel. Levy looked in horror and fear; her time with Gajeel was over.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Ok s***'s gone nuts. Let's see what happens next!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Then It's War.**

The ballroom filled with vampires looked in shock at this event; especially Levy, who buried herself deeper into Gajeel's arms.

"The fuck you say?!" Gajeel growled at Prince Jet.

"You heard me." Jet growled back "You're holding my bride. So she belongs to me, give her back right this second." Levy felt her heart freeze; her blood running cold. She wanted to pass out, run or vomit (which ever came first). She expected Gajeel to let her go and give her a glare, like the one he gave her the night she left. But instead, she felt him hold her tighter. Levy looked up at him and found Gajeel giving the worst death stare on the planet to Prince Jet.

"She's one of us now." Gajeel told the werewolf "I won't let you lay a hand on her."

"This is your last warning." Prince Jet growled "Give me Levy, or I will take her by force." Levy literally buried her face into Gajeel's chest, cowering in fear over this situation.

"Why should I listen to you? You _did_ break into my territory. And so did your men, twice to be exact! This is the third time you tresspassed on my land! I think you should leave!" Jet let out a ferocious growl and before Levy could blink, she found herself in Jet's arms and he was making a mad-dash for the door.

"You're coming with me." Jet growled at her "You're my bride and that's final." Before he could reach the door, they slammed shut and Jet was attacked by Natsu and Gray.

"Take you're filthy hands off her!" Natsu screamed. Levy was held onto tighter by Jet as these attacks began.

"That's my friend!" Lucy screamed before blasting an attack on Jet that almost had him seeing stars.

"Levy's one of us!" Erza screamed "Lay a filthy hand on her, you deal with us!" The attack sent Jet flying into the wall and Levy into the air. She expected to feel the hard marble floors but landed bridal style in Gajeel's arms.

"You alright Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah." Levy gulped "Thanks everyone." Jet got up from where he landed and wiped away the blood dripping from his mouth.

"So you made my bride one of your own?" Jet replied "Yet you haven't Sired her? I find that suspicious to be honest." Jet quickly grabbed Levy and pulled her close to him.

"Keep away from her!" Gajeel screamed.

"Levy," Jet said to her sternly "do you think you can trust these leeches? They may of accepted you into their Coven but it's only going to hurt you in the end." Jet took Levy's right hand and made a small cut with his nail. Levy yelped in pain and watched as Jet squeezed blood right out of her finger.

"Take a look." Levy looked around and looked in horror; everyone was beginning to show desire to drink her dry. Panting heavily, shaking, drooling and looking tempted to drink the blood coming from her finger. Even Gajeel was showing signs of wanting to drink the blood "They're your enemies Levy, they only want to drink your blood. You're nothing but their blood bank! They'll keep you around until they dried you u-"

"Shut up!" Gajeel screamed "You have no idea what goes on here. The shrimp's been here for months and I never once laid a hand on her! She was sick when she got here and was getting worse. I had my friend cure her so she could live to see her own children."

"Hmm. Then thanks for keeping her alive for me." Levy backed away from Prince Jet and did something he didn't expect; she took some of the lemons she found on a buffet table, quickly cut them and squeezed them, neutralizing the odor in the air.

"Thank God." Natsu puffed.

"We've warned you enough." Erza said to Prince Jet in a serious tone "Leave this place at once, or face the wrath of our Coven." The Vampires formed a mob and looked at the werewolves with a serious tone.

"Fine." Jet smirked "Then, it's war. Lord Gajeel, the contract you made with my grandfather is officially null and void." With a deadly glint in his eyes, Prince Jet left the ballroom with his men. Leaving the vampires in a stunned silence.

"Levy," Erza suddenly said in a serious tone "what's going on here?" Levy took a deep breath before sniffling.

"I'm sorry everyone." Levy sniffed "Especially you Gajeel, I should of told you when I had the chance. I wasn't kidnapped to be a sacrifice to Prince Jet, I was suppose to marry him!"

"What?!" the entire room screamed.

"Marrying off a member of my village has been tradition for fifty years. If we refuse, the entire village will be slaughtered. I thought my parents would step in and protect me, but they decided to save their skins by letting them take me. Oh God, I put you all in danger! I'm so sorry!" She began to let her tears flow and ripped out the largest sob anyone could hear. As she cried, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, Gajeel's. He took her into his arms and comforted her.

"Shrimp," he soothed "I knew this." Levy looked up in shock.

"Y-you knew?"

"Lily predicted your arrival here about a year ago. He predicted the war was to come. I just remembered that not too long ago." Levy couldn't believe she was hearing this, Gajeel knew? "I'm not gonna let them get you. You're not leaving my side anytime." Levy's eyes rolled more tears down, but they weren't tears of sadness, they we're tears of joy.

"Thank you." she muttered to him. Gajeel helped Levy up and took her hand before kissing it.

"Come on Shrimp." Gajeel smirked "I'll take you back to your room. In fact, I think it would be best if we all retired for the night. We got shit to talk about tomorrow." He took Levy and walked out of the ballroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Author' note: Alright, the chapter you've all been waiting for! The Lemon! So here's a warning. _**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MEANT FOR THOSE WHO ARE 18+. THERE WILL BE HIGHLY GRAPHIC SEXUAL MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER. AND BY GRAPHIC I REALLY MEAN GRAPHIC! BY THAT I MEAN IF YOUR PARENTS ARE IN THE ROOM, TURN AWAY NOW GRAPHIC. BASICALLY,IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING THIS, THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Night and Day Become One.**

Gajeel escorted Levy back to her bedroom as the dawn was coming in. Levy rarely said a word to Gajeel during the walk back; but that was because she remembered something that happened at the ball. They almost kissed. As they walked, she wondered what would of happened had Prince Jet not interuppted the moment. Would it have turned to something more? Would they go back to his or her bedroom and slept together? She blushed at the thought, Levy never slept with someone before, let alone a vampire. She read a lot of books during her time that had a lot of erotic scenes. One book had involved someone sleeping with a vampire, and she (until she met Gajeel) thought they were just a myth. But now she wondered how sex with a vampire would be. She could ask Gajeel but decided against it since it would be extremely awkward.

"Everything ok Shrimp?" Gajeel asked breaking Levy's thoughts. Levy jolted up and looked at him, blushing.

"I-I'm fine." Levy squeaked. Gajeel stared at her, he leaned in until he was a few centimeters from kissing her. He took his hand and put it on her forehead.

"You're warm." Gajeel replied "You're not sick again are you?"

"I-I'm fine." he smirked at the look on her face.

"Shrimp, you want, you could spend the day with me. I think we both need the company."

"N-no thank you." He looked at her a little disappointingly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Gajeel looked at her slightly disappointed, he really was hoping she'd say yes.

"Here's your room." her thoughts were broken at that moment. Gajeel then bent down and kissed Levy's hand "Good night Shrimp."

"Good night Gajeel, I did have fun tonight." a genuine smile appeared on Gajeel's face hearing her words.

"Me too Shrimp, me too." Levy walked into her bedroom and shut the door. She then removed the blood red ballgown and began to start her bath. While lying in the bathtub, she began to think about what Jet had said to her. Some of the things he said were pretty mean and made Levy doubt Gajeel; he did look like he wanted to drink her dry.

 _It can't be helped._ a voice in Levy's head said _He's a vampire, but he didn't lunge out at you if you noticed, if you think about it, you have been unsure about how you feel about him lately. He said he would go to great lengths to protect you._

"He did." Levy sighed "He did say he would go to great lengths to protect me." _So what do I feel about him?_ she sat and thought for a moment _I think he's amazing. His cold, distant attitude makes him mysterious; but he's shown he has a caring side. He always made sure I was comfortable, was willing to help me through this even though it wasn't his place. I-it's like he loves me-_ Levy stopped her thoughts at that moment _He_ _ **does**_ _love me. But, do I love him?_ She thought for a moment before smiling at her realization "Yeah, I do love him." with her answer now realized, Levy got out of the bath, dried up, got dressed in a white nightgown and made her way to Gajeel's room; she was going to tell him she loved him.

* * *

Levy was now standing in front of Gajeel's bedroom door, taking as many deep breaths as she could. Her legs felt numb, her hands felt light and like they would not work, she had never been so nervous before. Levy swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and knocked on the door.

"Gajeel," she called out "can we talk please?" no response. Levy then opened the door and looked around the room "Gajeel?" she looked around the bedroom, hoping to find him but stopped when she saw his bed. She walked over to the bed, gently moved the curtains and there, she found him on the bed "He's sleeping." Levy's eyes widened when she saw his sculpted chest, chizzled abs. Ok, she wasn't shocked, she was _drooling_. Gajeel literally had to have been carved by the Gods!

 _Touch it._ A voice in Levy's head screamed _Touch his abs._

 _ **What if he wakes up!?**_ Another voice screamed.

 _Screw that! This is a one in a lifetime chance!_ Well, looks like Levy realized who won. She took a deep breath, reached her hand out slowly and felt the tips of her fingers touch the Vampire's abs. She let out the breath she was holding as she began to gently stroke the abs. Her heartbeat was beating in her ears, she was feeling light headed. _Just touch for as long as you can and then go back to your room, tell him how you feel in the morning._ With this decision made, Levy stopped and calmed down. She got herself ready when she noticed his bare leg dangling on the side of the bed; no long pant leg or anything. _Is he- is he sleeping naked?!_

 _ **Only one way to find out.**_

 _Shut up!_

 _ **Come on, you know you want too.**_

Sighing in defeat, Levy slowly yet gently moved the blanket and blushed at was she saw. There, lying there proudly, was Gajeel's manhood. She stared at it with large eyes; it was _**huge**_. Levy wasn't sure at this point, her face was turning bright red, her heart was thumping. Oh God, she could never say how she feels after seeing this! Unable to go on, she quickly put the cover back on and turned around to leave.

"Didn't have a problem touching my abs." Levy felt a jolt go through her body; busted "What's wrong shrimp? Don't you wanna continue?" Levy looked back and looked at the now wake vampire, her mouth was dry and she was unable to answer "Go ahead, touch it." She had to of been going insane.

Seeing that she's too scared to move, Gajeel grabbed Levy's hand and let it feel his little friend. Gajeel stared deep into Levy's eyes and began to guide Levy's hand down his shaft.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy sputtered.

"Shhh." he hushed "Keep going." He removed his hand and watched as she continued. Gajeel let out a low husky growl while she did this. Lust was beginning to run through their veins, as Levy continued, she felt his member beginning to stiffen in her hand. She couldn't believe what type of effect she had on him, he was groaning non-stop and his eyes were beginning to roll in the back of his head. Feeling a little brave, Levy decided to do something crazy; she kissed his cheek. Before Levy could continue, Gajeel pulled Levy into his naked lap and kissed her lips passionately.

"Been dying to do this since you walked through those doors for the first time." Gajeel muttered before stroking her lips with his tongue. Levy opened her mouth wide and let Gajeel enter her mouth. Both their tongues wrestled around for dominance until Gajeel's won. As their little make out session continued, Levy gasped as she felt one of Gajeel's hands grab her behind while the other make it's way to her breast.

"Gajeel!" she moaned. He began to kiss his way around her neck, tempted to bite and drink a small amount of her blood; but he had better self control... when it came to blood. Unable to wait any longer, Gajeel took a finger and with one fair swipe, the nightgown Levy was wearing was now ripped from the back.

"Gajeel!" Levy squeaked "That's one of my only nightgowns!"

"Don't worry Short-stack." he huskily said "I'll buy you a new one." he kissed her "I'll buy you as many as you want." He ripped the rest of the nightgown off and was greeted by Levy's small perky breast. He admitted it, they weren't as big as the ones the girls his army recruited, but to him, Levy's were perfect.

Gajeel began to lick at each one as Levy's head dipped back. Before long, she felt a hard sucking sensation on her nipple while the other was being pinched by his fingers.

"Ah!" Levy cried out. Levy could literally say this was Heaven, this was the most amount of pleasure she truly felt. Before she could even think, Levy heard something rip and felt a breeze in her woman hood. Before she could get a word in edge wise, Gajeel turned them both over and she could feel the headboard of the bed shake.

"Prepare for the best little trip of a life time." he muttered into her ear before kissing his way down her naked body before diving his tongue into her core.

"Ah! Gajeel!"

"Mmmmhmm... better than blood." Levy could literally feel herself rising to the Heavens as Gajeel divulged into her core. As Gajeel continued, Levy began to eye Gajeel's shaft.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed "I need your manhood right now!"

"Hush." Gajeel said putting his finger on her lip "I will get to that in a few sec- shrimp what the hell are you doing? Shrimp?!" Levy landed on Gajeel and both tumbled on the floors of his bedroom. She kissed her way down and began to lick his shaft.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel gasped "You're gonna- oh fuck!" Levy divulged his manhood straight into her mouth. Grumbles and groans were let out into the air as he pounded into Levy's mouth. Saliva and pre-cum began to coat Gajeel's manhood. Her head began to bob up and down and she let out a hum which lead to Gajeel rolling his eyes to the back of his head, he clawed some of the blankets that fell off his bed until some were torn to shreds.

"Shrimp! I-I'm gonna- I'm gonna OH FUCK! AAAAGHHHH!" Gajeel just climbed the highest mountain and released his seed into Levy's mouth. He watched in amazement as she swallowed every last drop.

"That's it!" Gajeel screamed "Come here you!" He tried to grab Levy but she quickly got off of him and ran to another side of the room "So that's how you want to play huh?!" he dashed to the side of the room Levy was at and tried to pin her to the wall. Hand prints and claw marks dented the stone walls. He was about to kiss Levy again but was greeted by nothing as she managed to escape and was hiding behind his chair. Gajeel dashed over to the chair, lifted it up and threw it to the wall, breaking it and not caring about it "I'm gonna get you shrimp!" Levy dashed once again, playfully and hid under the bed. Before she could let out another giggle, she noticed underneath the bed it was getting brighter and more roomier. She looked up and was shocked to find a very naked Gajeel, lifting his bed up with his bare hands like it was nothing.

"Nowhere to run now Shrimp." he smirked. But it would be Levy who would get the last laugh; as Gajeel was about to put the bed down, Levy ran straight into the bathroom "Fuck!" She shut the door and locked it tightly.

The bathroom was a little more elegant than Levy's. The water was in a porcelain tub and the tub was carved deep into the floors of the bathroom. Water was pouring in the bathtub from the ceiling. It seemed to Levy that this was meant to capture natural rain water and heat it up using the heat sources of the manor. _Bang! Bang!_ Levy looked and discovered the door being banged on, Gajeel was trying to break in! She needed to find a place to hide and fast! Immediately, Levy jumped into the bathtub, held her breath and went under. She heard the door break open and watched through the waters as Gajeel looked around.

"Shriiimmmp~~~~" Gajeel called out while walking buck naked in his bathroom "Where are you, beautiful? I just want to cuddle." Levy watched through the water as Gajeel walked through the bathroom, looking for her. When he looked like he was going to leave, Levy accidently let out a few air bubbles which went to the surface. Unknown to her, Gajeel heard the bubbles and looked around the room like he didn't hear it "Must have been my imagination." he left the room and Levy let out a sigh of relief.

Before she could think, she saw a flash of black head straight into the bathtub and tackle her.

"Gotchya!" Gajeel screamed.

"Eeek!" Levy squealed. He grabbed the startled woman and began to passionately kiss her.

"You're mine." Gajeel grumbled while licking her throat "You hear me shrimp? You're mine! I'm never letting that werewolf bastard get to you!" He lifted Levy in his arms and began to make it back to the bed. Holding her in a hug-like position, Gajeel fell onto the bed with Levy on the bottom and began to ravage her mouth with his tounge.

"Here's a little warning Shrimp." he whispered huskily into her ear "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, the other side of the country will know who's giving it to you good." And Levy could definitely say she wasn't doubting it. Gajeel spreaded Levy's legs and took one of his fingers and slid inside of her, beginning to pump wildly as she moaned.

"Gajeel!" She screamed and grabbed onto the remains of the blankets. Gajeel continued his vigorous pumping until he added two more fingers, wanting her to stretch to his size. When she was ready, Gajeel grabbed his hardened member and slid right into her. Levy's face contorted into that of pain but soon, she felt the head of Gajeel's manhood butt against something; the sign of her virginity.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you during the first half."

"Wait, wha-aaah!" at that moment, Gajeel broke the barrier, his vampiric senses went into overdrive at the scent of blood. Blood, her excitement, his pre-cum; it was sending him into a sexual overdrive.

He began to pound into her, gently of course. Gajeel played with her clitoris for a little bit, to relieve her of the new painful sensation. Of course it worked, and eventually pain was replaced with pleasure. Levy began to let mewls and purrs out into the air as Gajeel porked her senseless. With the pounding continuing, Gajeel picked up the pace to a little rougher and harder.

"Ah! Gajeel!" Levy moaned "Harder! PLEASE!"

"Gihihi" Gajeel smirked "you love being a dominant little thing don't you?" with an idea coming to mind, Gajeel grabbed Levy's rear and pulled himself back onto the mattress to now have Levy straddling him "Ride me."

At that moment, Levy began to bounce on Gajeel's manhood. Her breast, jiggling up and down. Gajeel groaning her name as she sent waves of pleasure to both their bodies. But to Gajeel, this wasn't enough; he had to claim her in his own fashion. Gajeel sat up and with his brute strength, lifted Levy up and pulled her off his manhood.

"You were incredible." Gajeel replied "But, I gotta do this." He turned Levy around and got her into a table position "I'm gonna fuck you _**real**_ hard." He kissed his way down Levy's spine before entering her from behind. She gasped at the sudden contact between both genitalia.

"Ah!" Levy squealed "Ah! Ah! Gajeel! Harder! Harder please!" He did what she commanded. He pounded harder and harder into her. His arousal was making him growl, making his vampiric speed kicked in and added a speed that no human ever felt. The bed rocked back and forth until suddenly:

 _ **CRACK!**_

The bed's frame broke in half and forced the mattress to fall on the ground.

"Shit! Levy!" Gajeel screamed "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"GAJEEL!" Both reached their limits and released a symphony orchestra of orgasms; releasing their seeds into Levy's uterus. Both fell back onto the mattress, Gajeel slid out of Levy and cuddled up to her.

"Oh wow." Levy huffed "That was amazing."

"I've lived for over a hundred years," Gajeel explained "and that was the best sex I ever had."

"Gajeel,"

"Hm?"

"There's something important I want to tell you, that's why I came in here."

"Well, go ahead and say it shrimp. I'll listen no matter what." She blushed at those words.

"I want to tell you that I love you." Gajeel passionately kissed her hearing those words.

"I love you too short-stack. Always, and forever." with these words said. Both drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Ok, that had to literally be the most raunchiest thing I ever wrote last chapter. Well, now it's time to see what happens next! _**WARNING: SLIGHT GRAPHIC VIOLENCE.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Happiness.**

Jose and Jet sat in the study of their home, deciding what to do with the upcoming war. Jet paced around the room, his wolf like instinct kicking in as time passed. Jose was looking at a map that was of the area between Gajeel's Manor and The Werewolf pack's hideaway.

"Son." Jose said "Stop pacing. Not good for your feet."

"Should I give a shit father?!" Jet screamed "The Woman I want to marry is in a manor filled with nothing but vampires!"

"You insolent brat! You don't think I know that?!" Jose let out a heavy sigh and looked at the map.

"Listen here son," he snarled "we're going to war soon. We'll be attacking in two days time, I wish to do nothing but claim the land for myself during the war."

"What about Levy?" Jet asked "What's the plan for me getting my bride back!?"

"Do whatever. I want his land." Jet looked at his father stunned; what was he saying?

"A-are you saying you don't care if my bride lives or dies in this war?"

"She's _**your**_ bride. I don't care if she even breaks her neck or dies in childbirth. I only want in on this war to get the land your grandfather tried to get all those years ago. Now, we will attack them from the- AAAARRRGGGGHHH!" Before Jose could continue, he felt and witnessed a blade go through his heart; his son had stabbed him.

"Sorry father," Jet said with an evil laced tone "but it's obvious to me your reign is up. I just want Levy back and _**I will**_ crush anyone who tries to take her from me; even you father." Jose looked behind himself the best he could and began to cough up blood.

"S-son" Jose stumbled "how dare yo-"

"That's King Jet to you! I'm leader of this pack now!" He ripped his sword out of Jose's heart and watched as his father lied on the floor, bleeding to death.

"Men!" Jet screamed as two werewolves walked in to check out the situation "Feed him to the ferals. Been a while since they had a gourmet meal." With his first orders given, the two werewolves dragged their former king out of the room.

"I'm the leader of this pack now, and I say that we will get my bride back!" He looked above at that moment and noticed an almost full moon.

* * *

The bright sunset leaked into the manor bedroom and shined on the sleeping couple. Levy slowly opened one eye and then another, her vision blurred but returning to normal and she saw something that made her smile; Gajeel. He was snoozing away his cares, Levy watched him as he slept, there was so much about his features she loved. As she moved in to get closer, she felt her bare skin hit the soft mattress, soreness between her legs and her legs numb; bringing back memories of the night before. She smiled at these memories, now realizing that Jet will have nothing to go after now that she was no longer a virgin. Not only that, she slept with the man she loves. Levy sat herself up and her eyes widened, the room was a complete mess. The walls had crater-like hand prints and claw marks, feathers from the torn blanket were scattered across the room, the chair was broken into millions of pieces, even the bed frame which Levy assumed to be made of solid oak was broken into bits. The only thing they were sleeping on was a mattress that even had large claw-like holes in them.

"Something on your mind?" a voice said but what truly broke Levy's thoughts were when she felt a pair of cold lips kissing her cheek and neck. She looked to her right side and found the now woken vampire nuzzling against her.

"Just can't believe everything that happened last night." Levy giggled, giving in to the nuzzling.

"It's gonna be a pain in the ass to Lily 'cause he's the one who knows a spell to fix anything."

"Think he'll be questioning what happened?"

"Being the nosy cat he is, probably." He kissed her lips passionately before getting up off the mattress, climbing his way out of the broken bedframe and too his dresser.

Gajeel immediately began to slip his clothes on and he threw Levy some clothes that seemed to be smaller on him nowadays.

"Get dressed." He told her while buttoning up his shirt "We're heading down to breakfast and then we gotta discuss the plans for the war."

"Actually Gajeel," Levy said while gathering the clothes "I need you to help me the rest of the day."

"Why's that Shrimp?"

"I lost all feeling in my legs." Gajeel smirked at that statement.

* * *

Breakfast was served by the goblet and each vampire sat at the dining table.

"Hey," Natsu suddenly said "Has anyone seen Gajeel or Levy?"

"Usually he's the first up." Lily replied while biting into a Kiwi. Before he could take another bite, the vampires looked at doorway and found their king walking into the dining room with Levy in one of his shirts and in his arms.

"Your majesty!" Erza screamed "Is there something wrong with Levy?!"

"My legs just hurt a little bit Erza." Levy smiled "I think I danced too much last night." Lucy cocked an eyebrow in suspicion; she barley seen Levy dance last night. Then it hit her, Levy was wearing one of Gajeel's clothes as a makeshift outfit, could barley walk, had Gajeel carrying her in. _Oh I got you now Levy._ Lucy smirked.

Levy was served her usual breakfast along with some fresh Orange Juice. The entire table spoke about the night before and how they enjoyed the dancing, the blood and some of the human food. The table with vampires and one human chatted and laughed at little stories that happened to them over the years. As Gajeel watched, he looked over the other side of the table and found Levy sitting in her usual spot; the chair that matched Gajeel's. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched her smile and laugh with his people. It was like she was always here.

 _Only one thing left._ A thought passed Gajeel's mind _And that's to make her my bride. But let time pass, when we win this war, I will make her my bride._

After breakfast was finished, Gajeel got up from his seat and knocked on the goblet with his finger.

"Alright." He called out "Shut up and listen! I need to see my best in my study to discuss the war. General Fernandez, Corporal Cheney, Captain Fullbuster and Sargent Dragneel, come with me immediately. We have much to discuss." With those words spoken, the men got up and left for Gajeel's study, Gajeel stayed back, made his way to Levy and kissed her.

"This meeting will only be a few hours." Gajeel whispered "We'll spend time after the meeting." He kissed her cheek and left for his study.

"So Levy," Lucy smiled while the rest of the female vampires scooted over to the human "We got to have a meeting of our own after seeing that." Levy blushed at her new found friend's words.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: This chapter is going to be a very big game changer! I hope everyone loves it!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Her decision.**

Gajeel closed the door to his study and looked at the high ranking members of his army.

"Alright," Gajeel grumbled "let's get to the point. We gotta war coming up and we'll be ambushed anytime of day. So what the hell are we gonna do?"

"If we're attacked during the day, they'll have an advantage on us." Gray said "Considering we don't tan too well."

"Agreed." Jellal replied.

"I did find this stuff that could help us!" Natsu screamed while holding a bottle of white liquid "It's a skin protectant!"

"Can I see it?" Gray asked. Natsu handed the bottle to his fellow Vampire and Gray threw it out the window and into the garden.

"The hell man?!" Natsu screamed.

"It's not going to work! Some fancy cream might work on humans, but we're vampires! God himself has given up on us! We can only fend for ourselves and some stupid skin protectant isn't going to work."

"It worked on me.."

"Yeah, for an hour." Jellal muttered before walking over to a map that was lying on a table.

"If you ask me," Jellal began "I recommend we go with Layering."

"Layering?" Gajeel asked.

"Pretty much it's multiple layers of protection. Take our armor for example, we wear it to protect the most important area to us; our bodies. We create layers upon layers of armor and it protects us. This is what we do with the army, we create multiple layers to protect the heart, the manor and Levy. Natsu's army will be upfront. Gray's will be after that, Rogue's will take center and mine will protect right outside the manor."

"I can agree with it." the one called Rogue replied "Natsu's army is strong, they would barley make a dent in it."

"Unless the battle is on a full moon." Gajeel pointed out. Silence spreaded across the room.

"I forgot about that." Natsu mumbled.

Gray walked over to a nearby chart and studied it quickly before walking over to the window and looking out at the moon.

"I'd say that we have until two days from now before the next full moon." Gray reasoned.

"Dammit!" Rogue screamed "Isn't there a way to prevent this moon?!"

"Unless Lily knows a spell that would make the moon's effects invalid," Gajeel replied "that's our only issue." A pregnant silence spreaded across the room like wild fire.

"What about Levy?" Natsu asked "We need to keep her safe! She's their main goal after all!"

"We hide Levy in a part of my manor." Gajeel explained "There's a secret tunnel that leads to a safe room. Looks like the guy before me was smart in that respect. We keep Levy hidden in there and have some of our best females guard her."

"I know Luce will help." Natsu replied.

"You definitley got Erza backing you up." Jellal smiled.

"I know Juvia would go ballistic if anyone touched her friends." Gray reasoned.

"Then it's settled." Gajeel declared "We will prepare for war officially tomorrow." The men nodded in respect and began to plan their battle tactics, unaware that Levy was listening in.

* * *

When the plans were settled, Levy immediately left the area, feeling insecure. There was no way they would win against the werewolves. Yes, werewolves had the ability to transform into their "true selves" at will; but they become more powerful when the full moon rises. They draw all the power they have from the moon and become unstoppable killing machines. Levy didn't want Gajeel to meet that fate just for her. _You have to do something!_ A voice in Levy's head screamed _You have to protect the man you love, the people you love! There's gotta be something!_

"Pretty words wouldn't do anything." Levy sighed to herself "And that's all I can do."

 _Maybe pretty words are all you need._ Realization hit Levy at this point; she truly loved Gajeel, and will never love Jet. But, she was willing to do anything to keep Gajeel safe.

"Looks like I have no choice." Levy sighed. She walked to her bedroom and let everyone know she wished to not be disturbed.

* * *

Around 2 AM, Levy grabbed a pair of simple clothes and placed her cloak on. Levy then made her way to her desk and wrote something on a piece of parchment, sealed the parchment in an envelope, dolloped wax onto it, pressed a seal on it and placed it on her bed. When she was ready, she opened her balcony door (Gajeel removed the locks) and she immediately climbed down with the same makeshift rope. Once her feet hit the ground, she immediately began to run through The Forest of No Return. Before continuing, Levy stopped in her tracks and looked back.

 _I'm sorry Gajeel,_ she prayed _as much as I love you, this is to protect you._ With this in mind, Levy began her journey.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Ok, this is a short chapter, but it will be one of the biggest changes in the series. I'm taking a break with _Stranded_ this week because I posted _**A lot**_ of chapters last week (6 to be exact) so I want to take a break. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Pact.**

Levy walked through the valleys, multiple rivers and as many villages as possible; she was a woman on a mission. A mission of peace. She stopped by a nearby in and slept a good portion of her day. She needed plenty of rest for her journey to The Werewolf pack's Hideaway.

"I wonder how Gajeel's taking this?" Levy asked herself when eating her breakfast "I've been gone for thirteen hours without a word; he must be worried." She sighed, payed her bill and went on the road again "No matter. Once I finish this business, Gajeel and the rest of the Vampires will be safe."

The day passed by fast for Levy and she could literally feel exhaustion taking it's course. She normally woke up a sunset and since she's been up earlier than she normally was. But she'll get as much rest as she needed soon; she was almost there. As Levy walked, she noticed a forest was up ahead. The same forest that she escaped from a few months ago. Levy took a deep breath and made her first step into the forest. As soon as her foot touched the ground, she felt as if multiple eyes were boring into her; the spies.

"I'm here on business." Levy told them "I'm not here to cause trouble." The spies looked at her suspiciously and one stepped forward giving Levy a hard glare.

 _"Come."_ Levy heard a voice say in her head. And the wolf moved ahead with Levy following behind.

* * *

As the walk in the forest continued, Levy noticed a much darker aura surrounding this area. She remembered it well the last time but, this aura seemed _**a lot**_ darker than before. It made Levy sick to her stomach and want to stop walking and throw up in a nearby ditch; but she decided against it.

 _"We're here."_ the spy said to her telepathically _"You will find our king in the throne room."_

"I don't wish to speak to your king." Levy told the wolf "I wish to speak with your prince."

" _We have no prince. Only a king now."_

"I-I don't understand."

 _"King Jose was murdered by our Prince last night, and now Prince Jet is our king."_ Levy's eyes widened in horror hearing those words; Prince Jet murdered his own father?! Yes, King Jose was a terrible werewolf, but he was still Jet's father! Levy looked ahead and soon found herself in front of the mouth of a cave. She quickly thanked the spy who helped her and made her way into the cave.

* * *

The cave was dark and had a frightening aura to it, but in some respects, it did feel like a home. As she traveled the long cave-like corridor, she soon came across a door.

 _"Sire,_ " she heard a voice say on the other side of the room _"We have much to discuss for the upcoming war with Lord Redfox's army."_

 _"I have made my decision already."_ she heard Jet's voice reply _"The army will wait until the full moon when we will draw all of our power and slaughter every single vampire in there. Then we will get my bride ba-"_

 _"Sire, their's someone here. A scent I'm not familiar with."_ Levy gasped slightly as she heard them begin to sniff the air.

 _"I know that scent. It's alright Levy, you can come in."_ Levy felt her heart stop that very moment but she did what she was told. Levy opened the door and soon entered the throne room, where the newly crowned king sat on his makeshift throne.

"What brings you here?" Jet asked with a smile "Why are you here when you're being held captive by those vampires?"

"Gajeel doesn't know I'm here." Levy explained "Can we please speak; alone?" hearing her request, Jet ordered the right hand man to leave the room and make sure no one got in during their discussion.

"Why are you here Levy?"

"I-I wish to make a pact with you!" Jet looked at Levy with surprise at her words; he didn't see this one coming.

"A pact? Very well then, what do you wish for?"

"I wish for you to call off this war!" Levy explained "I want you and your people to leave Gajeel and his people alone forever." Jet poked an eyebrow up in an unsure fashion.

"Why's that?" Jet asked "Did Gajeel really send you here or not?"

"I said it before and I will say it again, Gajeel doesn't know I'm here. I'm here on my own terms." Jet looked at her with sincerity and believed her.

"Very well. My pack and I will leave your vampires alone. But what do you wish to give me in return?" Levy stayed silent for a moment before sighing.

"In return for you leaving Gajeel and his Coven alone," Levy sighed "I will become your bride." Jet looked at Levy in surprise; he couldn't believe his ears. Suddenly, he walked over to her and took a whiff of her scent.

"That vile leech got to you, didn't he?" Jet asked "I can smell him all over you. He claimed you."

"Yes. I slept with Gajeel. But I am here now giving you an offer you can't refuse. Leave the Coven alone, and you will have me." Jet looked at her with uncertainty.

"You're virginity is gone. But I will lay claim to you after our wedding. You have yourself a pack." Jet suddenly let out a bark and two wolves and two werewolves entered the room.

"Take my bride to her room. Our wedding is tomorrow and I wish for her to be prepared." The wolves and werewolves nodded and took Levy to her new room, unaware that she was shedding a tear.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Ok, this was a big game changer in the series! I hope you'll find this one interesting!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Prepare for War**

Levy stood on a pedestal in the center of multiple mirrors as the other female mates helped design her Wedding Dress. The women picked out the finest silks ad most comfortable fabrics for Levy's wedding dress. As the moments passed, Levy watched as her dress turned from fabric into a beautiful dress. She stood in a heart-shaped top with a Cinderella-like skirt. A pair of simple white heels, long white gloves and a veil adorning her hair.

"You look beautiful." said one of the girls while stitching a piece of the dress to another.

"I don't feel it." Levy admitted.

"You will." One reassured "Once you and our king marry, he will bathe you in the finest riches and then you will feel beautiful."

The truth was, Levy didn't want the finest riches; she wanted Gajeel. He was the only one that Levy truly loved. She could live a thousand years and the only one she would wish to be with was still Gajeel. As they worked on her dress, she began to repeat several vows to herself that she will keep to during her marriage to King Jet:

 **1\. She will never love him** : No matter how much Jet will try, no matter how much he bathed her in gifts, she will never love him. She will only love Gajeel.

 **2\. Sex will be unconsensual** : Once their Wedding Night happens, she will be forced to sleep with him. Sex will be considered non-consensual by her standards.

 **3\. If she has children with him, she will love only a part of them:** Because they are the children of the man she despises, she will hate that about them forever. But she will love them because they are a part of her. And lord knows she will never be happy that they aren't the children of the man she loves.

With her decision made, Levy was soon helped out of the dress and was taken to be bathed and readied for tomorrow.

* * *

Gajeel was beginning to wonder about Levy, he hasn't seen her for half a day and he was starting to worry. Sunrise was approaching in an hour and he didn't even get to see her since breakfast. Curious, Gajeel left his favorite chair and stride his way to Levy's room. Once he made it, he knocked on the door.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel called out "You've been in there a long time. You sick again?" No answer "C'mon Shrimp, I wanna spend time with you." He tried to open the door but found it wouldn't open. His eyes widened; this wasn't good.

Feeling there was no time to unlock the door, Gajeel rammed himself against the door and soon was granted forced access to Levy's abandoned room. He looked around the room for her but didn't see any sign of her. The cold night air suddenly hit his sensitive vampire nose and there, he found the balcony door opened and a make-shift rope.

"Shit! Again?!" Gajeel screamed. He was about to go look at the situation when something caught his eye; a letter. A letter on Levy's bed. He rushed over to the foreign object on the bed and with one flick, opened the envelope.

 _"Gajeel,_

 _I'm sorry to say but I accidentally overheard your conversation for the preparing of the war. And don't think I have no faith in you, but I have seen the power of the werewolves under the full moon and it is a terrifying one. They have slaughtered tons of innocent creatures, including Vampires. And they will just keep getting more powerful under the full moon._

 _Seeing that there isn't an option, I did what I had to do; I left the manor and I am making a pact with the wolf clan. I will ask them to leave you alone for eterinity and for my end of the bargain, I will marry Prince Jet. I'm sorry Gajeel, I don't love that werewolf, I love you and you only; but I want you and the rest of our Coven to stay safe and I couldn't deal with the idea of watching you all die on the battle field for my sake. I want you to be safe, so marrying Prince Jet is the only way. I'm sorry Gajeel. But please remember, I will always love you and only you._

 _Love,_

 _Levy"_

Gajeel's hands shook and crumpled the letter.

"Damnit shrimp!" Gajeel screamed "After everything that happened, you're giving yourself away to that stupid werewolf?!" Gajeel rushed out of Levy's bedroom and into the Main Hall "Listen up! We're raiding the place tonight after sunset!" Everyone rushed to the Main Hall listening to his words.

"I thought we were protecting the place!" Natsu screamed.

"Change in plans. The shrimp picked up and left so she could get hitched."

"What?!"

"She's marrying that werewolf bastard!"

"I-I don't understand." Lucy squeaked "Why would she do this?"

"She left me a letter blondie! She said our enemy is worse than we think! The full moon increases their power beyond our wildest imagination!"

"So let's go over there and save her!" Natsu screamed.

"We can't." Rouge said in a calm tone "It's almost sunrise. If we go out now, it's most likely we will turn to dust. And many of our kind has died from that already."

"Rogue is right." Gray replied "We're better off attacking tonight after sunset. Werewolves are also noctournal and want to get things done quickly. It's likely the wedding is tonight."

"But the full moon is also tonight!" Erza screamed.

"Ugh!" Lily grunted while slapping himself in the forehead "I forgot. Werewolves have their weddings during full moons. It's a ritual of some sort. I think so it's to be in the presence of their God."

"Looks to me like we got no choice." Gajeel grumbled "Lily, you find that Lunar whatever spell?"

"The Lunar Eclipse spell?" Lily asked "Yeah, and I have the ingredients too. Once it's complete, we'll only have an hour to defeat them. Which is probably enough time since they'll be forced out of their werewolf forms."

"Then we strike tonight." Gajeel nodded "Get to bed chumps, we got a big day tomorrow!"

The entire Coven of Vampires cheered and soon, made their way to their rooms in the Manor so they could be prepared for tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Alright! Here's a big chapter everyone! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: The Wedding.**

The Coven of vampires dashed through the land, valleys, town and river. Doing their best to avoid the setting sun.

"Your highness!" Lucy screamed while catching up to his pace "How long until we get there?!"

"If I recall correctly." Gajeel reminisced, "It takes humans like Levy several hours to get there. For us vampires, it should take half that time. "

"Yeah Luce." Natsu said while catching up "As long as we stay out of sunlight, we can make it!"

"For our sake, I hope so." Lucy muttered.

* * *

Levy was woken up by the werewolf wives (what she called them) and was fed a breakfast of cooked red meats, eggs and water. Once she finished, they took her to the springs to bathe every part of her body except her hair. They even (Much to Levy's displeasure) cleaned her most private area because they wanted any trace of Gajeel that was still on her gone. They wanted her to be completely "pure" for their king. Once she was cleaned, they took her to the room she was placed in and began to do everything in their power to make her beautiful.

* * *

The vampire coven stopped in the local town to rest. Even though they we're might vampiric, blood loving, immortal creatures, they still needed a rest stop. Gajeel waited the best he could until his army was ready to leave. All he wanted was to save what he wanted to be his bride.

"Will you idiots hurry the fuck up?!" Gajeel screamed.

"Hey!" Gray screamed "We're waiting for Lily to come back from the herb shop!"

Just then, Pantherlily walked in with a small bag in tote.

"Took ya long enough."

"Hey! I needed another small cauldron." Lily defended "My Cauldron on the go has a crack in the bottom!"

"Well pack your shit and let's get moving! By the time we get there they'll be celebrating!" With Gajeel's orders, the Coven left the little town.

* * *

Levy was slipped into the dress and final touches were made. Her hair slightly more tamed and covered by a bouffant like veil, make up was light and simple, she was slipped into a pair of simple heels. Levy was ready to walk down the isle.

"You're time to shine is almost here!" Some of the wolf wives squealed. Levy didn't say anything, a single tear rolled down her eyes and she repeated in her head the mantra she created yesterday. Wedding music began to play through the halls of the Werewolf clan's home and before Levy could even blink, she was in front of the doors that lead to the throne room.

"Get ready!" one werewolf wife whispered excitedly. The doors opened and Levy began to make her way down the isle that had werewolves and werewolf wives on opposite sides and King Jet waiting for her on the other side with a priest of the clan.

* * *

Gajeel and the rest of the coven raced through a valley and passed a river. Natsu, being able to pick up scents the best out of the other vampires took a whiff of the fresh night air around them.

"I still smell her!" he screamed to the others "We're getting close!" When Natsu said those words, Gajeel was thanking God; there trek was almost over.

* * *

"My fellow wolves!" the priest announced "Today is a glorious day for our people! Today we witness the marriage between our King Jet and our future Queen, Lady Levy. To begin the marriage ritual, may we please place the pelts of The First Ancestors in!" Two Werewolf wives walked up behind them and place the pelts of two werewolves from long ago on the bride and groom. Levy couldn't help but have a shiver go down her spine.

"With these pelts on your backs and the moonlight of our God shining bright, it is in his eyes you are to be wedded."

* * *

Gajeel and The Coven arrived outside the cave where the Werewolves lived. The Spies jumped out and attacked them, only to be thrown into the trees or into the next valley over.

"Break the doors down and leave no survivors when the battle starts." Gajeel screamed "We're gonna get Levy back!" The Coven cheered and then barged their way into the palace like cave. A werewolf who was running late to the wedding was on his way when he was grabbed by Gajeel and thrown into the wall.

"Levy McGarden." Gajeel growled "Where is she?!"

"O-Our Queen is currently in the thrown room." The werewolf gulped "She's marrying our king as we speak. The ceremony is almost half over." Gajeel dropped the werewolf and began to quickly make his way to the throne room; he _**had**_ to stop the wedding.

* * *

"With the moonlight bathing and blessing you both, it is now the time for you both to be one completely;" the priest walked over to a pedestal and Levy noticed one thing on the pedestal. A goblet filled with wine and was bathing in the moonlight "with the blessing of our God, it is now time for you to drink the Blessed Wine. Both must take a sip from the same cup and when it's done, both will be united through this marriage." The priest gave the bride and groom the goblet to both hold and tied their hands together. King Jet took a sip of the wine until there was only enough for one gulp left. Levy took to cup and looked deep into it. A tear fell from her eye and into the wine. She could swear she heard a werewolf or wolf wife whisper "Tears of joy." Levy took a deep breath and slowly place her lips on the goblet. She was about to take a sip when she suddenly heard the doors to the throne room slam open and break off their hinges.

"OI!" Gajeel screamed "DON'T YA THINK YOU SHOULD ASK IF I HAVE ANY FUCKING OBJECTIONS?!" Levy suddenly removed the bindings on her wrists that bound her to the werewolf king, pulled her skirt up slightly and raced down the isle into Gajeel's arms.

"I fucking missed you shrimp." Gajeel muttered.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered back with tears in her eyes "I only wanted to protect you."

"Hey, nothing to be sorry about shorty. Next time, don't leave my side. Because I'll always protect you. And I know you can protect me." he placed his hand under her jaw gently and then, passionately kissed her. As the two lovers kissed, a very low and angry growl ripped through the air and everyone looked to find Jet growling at them.

"Get away from her." he warned "That's my bride your kissing!"


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Ok, this is where it's _**really**_ going to get serious! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Battle Begins.**

A stand off between the leader of the vampires and the werewolves occoured at that moment. Gajeel pushed Levy behind him and took a defensive stand while Jet looked as if he was about to go on all fours and growl like a wolf.

"That's my bride your touching." Jet growled "Give her back to me!"

"Not a fucking chance pal!" Gajeel growled back "She's leaving this hell hole you call a home and coming back with me."

"Then you leave me no choice." Jet replied surprisingly calm "My army will kill you on this very spot. It was foolish for you to come alone since it is considered suicide for a vampire to arrive alone to a werewolf den on the night of a full moon."

"I wouldn't be so smug!" Gajeel smirked. Then, the doors bursted open again and the main members of Gajeel's army arrived and stood by their king's side.

"We won't let you take Levy-san!" Juvia screetched.

"If you touch her or our king, you gotta go through us!" Jellal screamed. A smirk appeared on the werewolf king's lips.

"Fine by me." He growled. Before they could blink, the king began to go through what seemed to Levy, a painful transformation. His teeth grew sharp, his fur grew a darker shade of red and more grew all over is body, his body became more wolf-like. Before long, he transformed into his full beast-hood. And it looked to Levy, it was only a matter of time before the rest transformed.

"Salamander," Gajeel growled at Natsu"I need you to get Levy out of here; get her somewhere safe and come back. Juvia, Lucy, go with Salamander and stay with Levy. She needs to be in safe hands while this is going on." The three vampires nodded and began to guide Levy out of the room.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out.

"I'll be fine Shrimp!" Gajeel smirked "I got a secret plan to win this." Levy ran over to Gajeel and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." she then ran with the others to find a safe place to stay.

"You really think that's gonna work?" Jet snarled "It's obvious to me you put her under your trance. I'll kill you and free her right here and now!"

"Tch! You're an idiot for thinking that in the first place! What we have is real and you ain't got jack shit! Lets kill all these mother fuckers!" The vampires screamed into the air a battle cry and the werewolves transformed. Immediately, the battle began and the first strikes occoured.

* * *

Levy, Natsu, Juvia and Lucy raced through the hallways of the werewolf hideout, Any werewolf who was on guard or werewolf wife who got in the way was knocked unconcious by the vampires; they would do anything to protect Levy.

"The room they were having me stay in is abandoned!" Levy replied "I know where it is! We're almost there!" They came across a set of beautiful oak doors and opened them. It was Levy's bedroom in this dump. It had beautiful decorations. Green walls with gold trimmings, a glorious bed with pelts on them for blankets, hard cave floors. It was a perfect place; but it was empty. They were the only ones in there.

"You girls stay here," Natsu ordered "Gajeel's gonna need my help, I'll be back when the coast is clear." Lucy went over to Natsu and kissed him with passion.

"Please," she whispered "don't die out there." Natsu gave her a firm nod and ran back to the battle field.

* * *

Gajeel was pushed back forcefully by the werewolf king. Even with all the vampiric strength he could muster up, Jet was still too powerful.

"Damn," Gajeel grunted.

"What's the matter, leech?" Jet smirked "Can't handle a true blooded werewolf?!"

"Not a chance princey, I can handle ya."

"Correction." Jet said while lifting Gajeel up with his bare hands "I'm not a prince anymore, I'm the king of this place!"

"The fuck?!"

"I killed my father and took his throne!" Jet then threw Gajeel across the room and it creatued a huge crater in the wall.

"Gajeel!" Gray screamed before swipping off the head of the werewolf he was fighting. Gajeel got himself out of the crater, but not without groaning in pain from his injury.

"You bastard." Gajeel growled at King Jet "You fucking killed your own father?!"

"He was weak." Jet smirked sinisterly "I wanted my mate back and he was rambling on about land. I knew what would be better and what would hurt you more."

"You overgrown mutt." With the way this battle was looking, it looked to Gajeel like it was only a matter of time before this werewolf killed him. Or worse, they would wait for the sun to rise and kill Gajeel and his entire army on the spot; wiping out a good portion of the Vampire population. Gajeel normally never said it and he swore this would be the one time he would, but he was stuck in a rock and a hardplace.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Chapter 18! This is going to get messy!

* * *

 **Chapter 18: What Goes Up...**

Gajeel lunged out at the Werewolf King and wrestled him to the other side.

"To be honest," Gajeel growled "I thought your father was a bastard. But it looks like you're more of a bastard than he was!"

"He was weak!" Jet screamed "He was in the way, I will never let his weakess get in my way again!"

"Tch. You dog bastard!" Gajeel was lifted up by the Werewolf and felt his back break. Gajeel screamed in pain and then was thrown like a rag doll.

"You vampires are weak." Jet spat, his werewolf voice growing colder "You're kind is all weak! We Werewolves are the strongest creatures alive! There's nothing you can do!"

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy called out. She was locked in her room, but she could hear everything going on downstairs "Oh God! I have to be with him!" She tried to make a dash for the door only to be blocked by Juvia and Lucy.

"Levy no!" Lucy told her "Our majesty gave strict orders to keep you in here until the battle's over!"

"I have to be with him!"

"Levy-san," Juvia replied "Juvia knows how you feel, she wants to be with Gray-sama as much as you want to be with Gajeel-kun; but Juvia agrees with Gajeel-kun. You're human Levy! This is a battle between Vampires and Werewlolves!" Levy sighed and decided to sit on the bed.

 _Gajeel_ she prayed _I hope you're ok._

* * *

Gajeel was _not_ doing ok. His spine healed on the spot and he made a dash around the room, trying to confuse and scare the werewolf.

"I don't think so!" The Werewolf grabbed Gajeel by the throat, trying to strangle him "The very thought of my mate trying to be with something so vile as you makes me sick to my stomach. When I win, not only will I kill all of your people, I will kill every person in Levy's village! No, I will make them all my slaves until their dying days!"

"You bastard!" Gajeel coughed, Jet's grip got tighter around his throat "Do you really think Levy would truly love you if you did that? She would hate you for eternity!"

"You don't know what she wants!"

"I do! Because unlike you, I took the time to get to know her! I know her favorite books, her favorite meals and her favorite colors! You, consider yourself lucky if you knew her birthday!"

"Shut up!" Jet growled and he threw Gajeel out the window, into the evening forest.

* * *

"Damnit Lily!" Natsu screamed "Can't you go any faster?!" Lily was on top of the cave,

adding ingredients into the small cauldron he bought earlier that day.

"I'm going as quick as I can!" Lily replied "This spell requires me to put the ingredients in a precise order at a precise time!"

"Lily!" said Wendy, a young vampire girl "We need to get the lunar eclipse started! We'll be dead by sunrise if we don't!"

"It's almost done! I just need a few drops of werewolf blood."

"Got it covered." Natsu said, he then suddenly handed Lily a small sack loaded with werewolf blood.

"Where did you get this?"

"Punched a werewolf on my way here, figured the blood could come in handy."

"I only need three cells."

"Keep the change." Lily took out a spoon and dived it into the sack of blood. He went over to the small, smoking, bubbling caldron and added one drop.

The cauldron hissed when the new ingredient was added, Lily added another drop and the water turned blood red. When the final drop was added, a red beam of light came from the cauldron and hit the moon, turning it from pure white to blood red.

"It worked!" Natsu screamed happily.

"We're gonna win!" Wendy pipped.

* * *

"What the hell happened to the moon?" Lucy asked while looking out the window.

"Seems to Juvia, Lily-san managed to get the spell to work." Juvia smiled "This war will end in our favor, Levy-san will get to be with Gajeel-kun. Right Levy-san?" No reply "Levy-san?" Both women looked and found Levy missing.

"Oh no Levy!" Lucy screamed. The two vampire women searched high and low in the room but found no sign of the human girl "Shit! What was she thinking?! She's going to get into so much trouble!" They decided to start their search outside the room while Levy ran down the hallways, trying to make it to Gajeel.

* * *

Gajeel choked as he felt the grip on his neck grow tighter. He tried to pry the werewolf's hand off his neck but it wouldn't budge.

"Any last words Vampire?" the werewolf king asked the suffering vampire.

"Yeah. Fuck you and you'll never win Levy's love." Jet, in pure anger was about to do the deed when suddenly, his arm stopped mid-attack and the forest turned red.

"W-what's happening?!" Jet asked. Before he could try to again, the werewolf began to transformed back into his human form "My power- my power is gone! What have you done?!" Gajeel smirked and looked around the room, all the werewolves were turning back to their human forms. Looks like Lily's spell worked.

"Now it's my turn." Gajeel smirked. He punched the werewolf king in the face and sent him flying. Gajeel sped past Jet and kicked him square in the back after he raced to the other side. Gajeel slashed the werewolf mercilessley until he was bloodied and beaten. Gajeel then grabbed the werewolf king by the throat.

"Please!" Jet pleaded "Don't kill me! I-I'll do anything! You know I'll keep my promises!" Gajeel tightened his grip on Jet's throat. He was going to snap his neck but suddenly, he decided against it. Something told him killing Jet would lead to only dismay, and many other werewolf colonies were allied with this werewolf clan, so it was only a matter of time before an even greater war took place. Gajeel pulled Jet closer to him.

"You will never bother Levy again." Gajeel growled "Or my people or Levy's village. And this will go on forever. If you break you're promise, I _**will**_ kill you or your future ancestors. Understand?" The werewolf king nodded, showing his understanding. And then, he was released. It was over, the vampires had won. Levy was free.

"Gajeel!" Gajeel heard a familiar voice call out. He looked up at a nearby staircase and there, still in the wedding dress Jet provided for her, was Levy.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel smiled. Levy began to make her way down the stairs so she could reunite with her love.

Jet watched from his spot as Levy made her way to Gajeel. As a werewolf wife helped the king up and to his chambers, Jet finally accepted the fact that Levy was never meant to be his mate. Levy was half way down the staircase when suddenly, she stopped mid tracks and began to cough violently. At that moment, Gajeel noticed her spitting something out; blood, and a very large amount of it. Before Gajeel could react, Levy passed out and fell down the staircase. Before she could even reach the final stairs, Gajeel caught her in his arms and watched in horror as blood leaked from her mouth and began to stain her dress.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: Yep, Levy's illness is back. This is going to be a big turn of events!

* * *

 **Chapter 19:...Must Come Down.**

Gajeel and The Coven raced Levy back to the manor to recieve immediate medical treatment. Lily, feeling there was no time to get her to his tower, dropped her off to her room and made a quick stop to his tower to grab what was needed. While he worked away in Levy's room, he refused to let anyone in the room, even Gajeel. They sat outside Levy's room for hours, refusing to budge an inch. When Daylight broke, Gajeel had all the windows in the manor coated to make as if it was night. Some of the vampires decided to turn in and get some much deserved rest, feeling they could wait for the answers on Levy. While some even left to get some blood to drink, Gajeel refused to move an inch, refusing to sleep, refusing to drink.

"Is Levy going to be ok?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I sure hope so." Gray replied "She's a headstrong girl, I'm sure she can fight this."

A few hours had passed and still, Lily had refused to let anyone in the room. He would come out of the room every now and then but it would be to get more supplies, he wouldn't even say a word. Eventually, the other vampires decided to retire for the day, feeling the toll of the battle finally setting in. Gajeel on the other hand, refused to move an inch. He spent the next 24 hours there, refusing to get up and grab something to eat, or to do anything else.

* * *

Around 6am the very next day, Gajeel was still waiting outside Levy's room, a few of the other vampires decided to grab a cup of blood, leaving Gajeel to sit outside of Levy's room, alone. The sleepless hours he spent and the battle was beginning to take their toll on him; he was beginning to fall asleep when something woke him up. Juvia was offering him his goblet filled with blood.

"Drink up." She said "You need your strength."

"Not hungry." Gajeel muttered.

"You must be. You've been covered in blood and you haven't once freaked out." Gajeel looked at his shirt and noticed she was right, he was covered in some of the werewolf king's blood as well as some of Levy's. He glared at his old friend before taking the goblet filled with blood and took a few sips from it.

"Any news from Lily-san?"

"Nada. Damn cat hasn't shown his face since yesterday."

Juvia nodded in understanding.

"This illness," she suddenly said "has Levy-san have this before?" Gajeel nodded.

"It's a lot worse than last time." Gajeel admitted "Last time it took Lily an hour to heal her."

"Do you think it's what was plaguing Levy-san before?"

"Probably." Gajeel looked down at his feet "She was so close to death last time, I really thought I was gonna lose her."

"You really do love her, don't you Gajeel-kun?" A moment of silence passed before Gajeel replied.

"I want to make her my Queen." Silence spread between the two friends before Juvia started conversation again.

"Do you know how Juvia and Gray-sama met?" she asked.

"To be honest," Gajeel admitted while looking away a little annoyed "I couldn't give one or two shits."

"About 99 years ago, Juvia was at a bar getting a drink. Juvia was going through major depression at the time because you disappeared and Vampire hunting wasn't going well; Juvia could barley pay for her next meal back then." (Gajeel then remembered he made a decree around that time for all vampires to keep a low profile, but he felt it was best not to tell Juvia.) "She met Gray-sama when he noticed how depressed she seemed. After a few drinks, he offered to walk Juvia back to her room and he immediately asked 'How would you like to travel with me? See the world through different eyes, and get a chance to find true happiness?' Juvia told him she would love to and he pulled Juvia into her room that night and Sired Juvia. We've been inseparable ever since."

"So what's your point?" Gajeel asked.

"Juvia's point is Gajeel-kun," Juva replied "that Levy is in a very dark moment of her life. You need to be the light in this dark time." Gajeel realized right then and there that Juvia was right, just being there for Levy is what matters most. As he smiled at his long time friend, Gajeel heard a _click._ He and Juvia looked and found Lily walking out of Levy's room and to them both.

"Lily!" Gajeel screamed "How is she?!"

"Is Levy-san going to be ok?" Juvia asked. Lily looked at both vampires with a grim look. Gajeel didn't like the looks of it.

"It's the same disease as before." Lily replied "Only a lot stronger."

"So give her what you gave her last time!" Gajeel reasoned "Only give her a stronge-"

"Don't you think I tried that?!" Gajeel was taken aback at the wizard's sudden outburst. He noticed tears in his eyes "I did everything in my power to heal her! I even made the antidote stronger but it won't go away! No matter how strong I make it, she won't get better!" Juvia had tears begin to roll down her cheeks and she choked back a sob.

"Lil," Gajeel asked concerned and saddened "what're you saying?"

"She's not going to live long. I give her until sometime after sundown before she crosses over." Gajeel felt light headed the moment Lily said those words. S-she was going to die?! This couldn't be happening!

"I'll let you and everyone in so you can say your goodbyes." Lily said. He walked out of the hallway to return to his tower.

"J-Juvia can't believe it!" Juvia sobbed "Levy-san is so kind! She doesn't deserve this!" Gajeel felt his unbeating heart tighten in pain (if it was even possible), he was hoping and praying she would be ok, so he could make her his Queen.

"I'll go tell the others." Gajeel said solemnly.

* * *

Gajeel called the Coven together and told them of Lily's words. They all looked at Gajeel in shock and sadness; one of their own was about to die. One by one or two by two they would go into her room and say their goodbyes to Levy. Lucy came out of the room with Natsu consoling her; both were crying. Eventually, everyone except for Gajeel had said their goodbyes to Levy. He wanted to wait so he could spend whatever time she had left with her. When the last members of the Coven left her room, Gajeel went into her room, and closed the door.

He looked over to the bed and could feel his unbeating heart break. Levy was lying in her bed, she was tucked in pretty well, only her arms and face stuck out of the bedding. Gajeel could hear her rasp and hard breathing, and a few coughs every few minutes.

"Shrimp." Gajeel called out sadly.

"G- ***cough*** Gajeel!" She coughed.

"Sshhh... Save your strength."

"What's the p- ***cough*** point? I'm going to die anyway." Gajeel walked over to a chair that was near the bed and sat on it. He took her hand into both his hands and held it tightly.

"Don't say that! Shrimp, you're not gonna die! I won't let you! I want to spend eternity with you!"

"Maybe ***Cough*** it's best this w-way." Gajeel looked at her with confusion and concern.

"I'm a human, you're a vampire." Levy explained hoarsely "If I hadn't fallen ill, I would of grown old and eventually died. You would stay young and live forever. This is a sign to me that we can't be together."

"We'll find a way Shrimp!" Gajeel told her "I ain't letting death take you from me!"

"There's only one way Gajeel. One way I can live and be with you."

"Shrimp, I-I don't know, I don't want you to go through what I go through on a daily basis."

Levy looked at him with what looked to be complete sadness. A single tear rolled down her face.

"Gajeel, I want you to know I'll always love you Gajeel. And if there comes a time where you do die, I want you to know I'll wait for you on the other side." She kissed his hand which made Gajeel feel his heart was ripped out. Levy began to fall asleep which made Gajeel decide to leave.

* * *

When Gajeel left the room, he looked pale. He had tears flowing from his eyes. He being in this state made him so upset and angry, he punched the nearest wall, leaving a large hole in the stone wall and his hand, bloodied. Why? Why did the world hate him? He hated the universe for letting him be turned into a vampire, but now it was taking away the woman he loved? This was crossing the line.

"Are you ok?" Gajeel looked and found Lily walking over to him.

"She- she's giving up." Gajeel sighed "She lost her will to live."

"I tried everything to save her. I truly did."

"It's not your fault Lil, you did your best."

"Her giving up is normal for those dying; death will bring her peace." Gajeel stayed silent for a moment before clenching his blood soaked hand.

"Well I'm not giving up on her." He stomped away, his cape swooshing in the wind.

"Gajeel, what're you planning?"

"Lil, wake the Coven. I'm gonna Sire her."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: This is going to be a short chapter but it will really show what a Siring looks like in this Coven. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Sired.**

"Y-you're going to Sire her?!" screamed Lily while following Gajeel into his study.

"Do I have a choice?" Gajeel asked.

"Well-no but- Gajeel! Are you sure?"

"It's the only way she can live!"

"Gajeel I agree, Siring does seem the best way to go but-"

"But what?! You doubt it's ethical?!"

"No! Just, when was the last time you Sired someone?" Lily had a point there. Gajeel put his hand to his chin and began to think back.

"Between 100 years ago, to never." Gajeel replied. Lily's jaw dropped.

"You _**never**_ sired someone before?!" Lily screamed.

"Hey, first time for everything."

"Gajeel! From my studies, if you do the Siring incorrectly, you could kill her or put her into a state where she's unable to do or think for herself! Can't you have Natsu or Gray do the Siring-"

"No! She's my lover! I ain't having someone do it for me!"

"Gajeel-"

"No! And that's my final answer! Get everyone ready before sunset. Because we're doing the ceremony the moment the light passes the gardens." Gajeel left for his room and slammed the door. Lily let out a long yet annoyed sigh; God, he was so stubborn.

* * *

Sunset rolled around and the garden was decorated with a stone altar. Everyone was in the gardens; dressed in black cloaks, hoods covering their faces, and they created an isle where Gajeel carried a black nightgown clad Levy in his arms and down the isle to the altar. The sun was beginning to set and Gajeel knew he had to do this as soon as possible; he was running out of time. Once Gajeel arrived at the altar, he gently lied Levy down on the altar and walked to the other side.

"Today, I call upon our people for The Siring of our beloved member Levy McGarden!" Gajeel began. The crowd of Vampires cheered.

"I Sire her on this evening!" Gajeel shouted "To save her life and to bring her a chance to live! A chance to see the world through the eyes of our kind! A chance, to live the life she always dreamed of." The Vampires let out another cheer before Gajeel lifted up her up and kissed the side of her neck. He then licked it in order to sanitize it but then, he bit down. Levy slightly cringed from the pain it caused, but eventually eased up the moment Gajeel began to drink her blood. The Coven watched in curiosity and slight hunger but then in awe as Gajeel stopped his drinking, made a small cut on his wrist, opened his shirt to reveal a partial amount of his chest, let the blood drop on it and let Levy drink the blood. She lapped the blood continuously until Gajeel allowed her to drink from the wound on his wrist. Once she had her fill, Levy looked up at Gajeel, a fire in his eyes he didn't see before and then, she closed her eyes as a human, for the last time.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Happy New Year! I didn't post last week because it was a holiday and I knew everyone was going to be too busy. Only one more chapter and the series is over! Let's see what happened to Levy!

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Awakening.**

When Levy fell into her 'sleep', Gajeel ordered all the windows in the palace were to block out the sunlight and Levy's body was to be placed in a glass coffin in the center of the Main Hall. Her black night gown was changed into a beautiful white sundress and a matching white bandana. She was barefoot and the her glass coffin was filled with beautiful flowers and a single rose was in her hands. Normally, it was traditional for the newly Sired vampire to be buried. It was symbolic thing, but Gajeel felt her beauty should be viewed and so had her placed into a glass coffin so she could be seen by many.

According to past Sirings, it takes from a day to three days for the newly Sired to rise from the ashes of their old life. And when they do, they have to be fed blood immediately so they could know what was going on. Gajeel was sitting in his chair, drumming his fingers on arm of the chair, it had already been 24 hours and Levy hasn't rose once.

"Goddamnit." Gajeel muttered "Why is she taking this long?!"

"People react to Siring differently Gajeel." Pantherlily replied.

"I was Sired and rose within 24 hours!"

"Just because it was you doesn't mean the same principal applies to Levy." Gajeel got up from his chair and left.

* * *

He went down the grand staircase in his home and found in the center of the room was the glass coffin. He passed the coffin and into the garden where he found the most beautiful rose, freshly bloomed. He clipped it and went back into the manor, and opened Levy's glass coffin. He removed the rose in her hands currently and replaced it with the fresh one he just picked.

"Soon." Gajeel whispered "You'll awaken sleeping beauty, as a newly born vampire. Until then, sleep." He kissed her gently, brushed a strand of hair away from her face and then closed the glass coffin, he had some business to tend to before Levy's revival.

* * *

Another day passed and still, Levy hasn't revived yet. Gajeel was beginning to worry, why wasn't she rising yet? Did he do something wrong during the Siring? He literally did everything by the book and yet, she still wouldn't wake. If she didn't wake soon, he was going to do something about it.

"I just checked on Levy," Lucy suddenly said to the room filled with vampires "She's still 'sleeping'; but I have a feeling she'll awaken tomorrow."

"You sure about that?" Gray asked.

"Most positive."

"It's been over two days and she hasn't woken once!"

"Maybe she's a late bloomer." Mira theorized.

"Could be." The blonde man called Laxus replied "She could also be ju-"

 _ **BANG!**_

The Vampires looked at the door way when they heard that sound and soon made their way to the site.

When they arrived they couldn't believe it. There, trying to get out of the glass coffin, was Levy. She was banging her fists against the glass.

"Levy!" Lucy and the rest of the girls screamed. They made their way to the glass coffin and unlocked it, opened it up and watched as Levy stumbled her way out of the coffin and onto the floor.

"Wha?- Who? Where?" she asked while looking around confused.

"She's disoriented." Erza mumbled.

"Oi!" Gajeel screamed "Why didn't ya guys tell me she was up?!" The Vampire King made his way through his Coven and found his lover on the floor "Shrimp!" he ran over to her and hugged her.

"When? How? Who?" She asked. Gajeel looked at her and realized it right away, she was indeed disoriented. It was a common side effect with the freshly Sired. Gajeel dug his fist into his pants pocket and pulled out a medium sized bottle of human blood.

"Drink up." he told her "You need your first feeding." He opened the bottle and handed it to Levy. She looked at the bottle confused before taking her first sip. The moment she did, she began to greedily drink more and more of the blood until the bottle had nothing left. When she blinked, she looked at everyone around her and then Gajeel.

"Gajeel?" she asked.

"How do you feel?" Gajeel asked. She looked down at her body and noticed a lot of differences; her skin was paler, her sight, much clearer, when looking into Gajeel's pendant on his neck, she could see her eyes were now a blood red (a temporary effect for newly Sired vampires). She took a deep breath and could literally feel clear cold air enter her system.

"I feel..." Levy smiled "better. Like, a new woman. I never felt so truly alive." Gajeel gave her a smile.

"I'm glad." Gajeel smiled. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, so much Gajeel!" She kissed him with more passion.

"Thank you."

"For what silly?"

"For bringing me what I wanted for so long. Someone to love, a future Queen." Levy's cheeks blushed at his words.

"Q-Queen?!" Gajeel smiled.

"Yeah, I want you to be my Queen."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: Ok, The final chapter! I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Epilogue.**

"Let's get you ready." Lucy said to Levy while she zipped up Levy's white gown.

"You look amazing like this!" Mira smiled. It had been three months since Levy's Siring and when Gajeel asked her to be his Queen. Today was a day long awaited in the Vampire Coven; The King and Lady Levy's Wedding Day.

"I think a little red lipstick would go great with your eyes." Erza smiled.

"It will until my eyes return to their original color." Levy laughed. When newly sired Vampires are Sired, their eyes automatically turn blood red to show their status as new vampires, however when they reach the fourth month since their Siring, their eyes will return to their original color before they were Sired. The only acception to this is either the vampire's natural eye color before the Siring was red, or when they become king of Vampires their eyes will stay blood red.

"I still can't believe that you're a vampire now." Lucy commented.

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia said while adding a few curls to Levy's hair "It feels like yesterday that Levy-san was human."

"It's still taking me some time to get use to being a vampire." Levy admitted "I still have to get use to only drinking blood, and Gajeel's been real helpful with training my abilities."

"Well, you will be our Queen after the wedding." Erza smiled.

"Of course she will!" Mira smiled "That's because her Coronation will be tomorrow!" To be honest, all this talk of becoming Queen felt so unreal to Levy. Yeah, it was a dream for her to be a princess or a queen; but she truly never expected to be the Queen of Vampires!

A knock on Levy's bedroom door was heard and then the door opened revaling Natsu.

"Levy," Natsu said "we're ready. What about you-" he was speechless for a moment when he saw Levy "You look great Levy." Levy smiled at Natsu's kind words before standing up and grabbing the boquet of blood red roses "You ready?" she nodded before leaving the room "Hey, I'll catch up in a few, I gotta ask Lucy something." Everyone except Lucy left Levy's room and made their way to the wedding.

* * *

Levy was waiting near the doors that lead out to the gardens. Sundown just occoured and the entire Coven was waiting outside to begin the wedding. Lucy soon caught up to her friend with a smile on her face and what looked like tears in her eyes.

"Is everything ok Lu-chan?" Levy asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Lucy smiled "It's just-"

"Just?"

"Natsu proposed to me!" Levy's eyes widened and then, she began to jump up and down.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Congratulations!"

"He wants to get married next month! We'll have to speak with his majesty about having the wedding here." The music began to play and the doors to the garden opened up.

"Here we go." Lucy replied excitedly, lifting up the skirt of Levy's dress to help her walk better. Levy slowly walked down the isle and watched as her fellow Vampires watched her with smiles on their faces, so thrilled to see her. When she looked up, a smile spreaded across her face. Gajeel was in a prince like outfit you would see in Fairy Tales. But it was obviously meant for a Vampiric King. Instead of your normal necktie a king would wear, Gajeel had on his signature ruby cross necklace, one fit for a vampire. His hair was held back by a tie and a black crown that had a vampiric aura coming from it was on top of Gajeel's head; The Vampire King's crown (One that is said only those who were chosen as Vampire King or Queen could wear it). Levy soon reached the alter and took Gajeel's hand.

"You look beautiful." Gajeel smirked.

"You look handsome." Levy smiled.

"Tonight!" A vampire called Sting called out loud "We are gathered here to witness the matromony of our King Gajeel and Future Queen, Levy." The vampires cheered at the words of Sting "As the new moon shines in the sky, shining darkness all around, we creatures of the night watch these two become one! Your highnesses, please step forward." The two vampires walked forward to where Sting asked them and right to a basin "Please hold out your dominant hand." Both the bride and groom held their hands out and watched as Sting cut both of them. Blood began to drain from their hands and into the basin.

"As your blood drains and mixes into this basin and become one, so will you both." Sting explained. While this occoured, Gajeel and Levy held hands at that moment and watched as Sting pulled out a goblet and scooped the blood out of the basin "drink the blood and you both will be united." Gajeel allowed Levy to take the first few sips and then took a few sips afterward, draining the goblet completely.

"Fellow vampires," Sting announced "I present to you His Royal Highness Gajeel Redfox and our future Queen, Lady Levy McGarden." The bride and groom kissed and the Coven cheered at this beautiful sight.

* * *

They walked down the same isle very next day, only now as vampire and wife. Two thrones stood pridefully, waiting for their King and Queen to sit in them. The moment they reached the two thrones, Gajeel was crowned with the Vampire King's Crown, given a scepter and sat down on his throne. Levy was soon crowned with another crown simmilar to Gajeel's (only more feminite) and given a scepter. Like Gajeel, she sat down on the identical throne and then grabbed her King's hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jellal called out "I present to you all, King Gajeel and Queen Levy." The Coven cheered. From that day on, tales spreaded across the country about a Vampire King who found his Vampire Queen, these tales spreaded across kingdom to kingdom and was told by generations to come. And Levy, stayed by her King's side, forever.

 **The End.**

* * *

Author's note: That's it! That's Forever! I just want to thank everyone who supported me throught the story. Other fanfic writers, Guest commentors and everyone who has read the series! The next series' will be coming out soon and Race For Love starts today! I hope you will all enjoy it! Until then, have a wonderful week!

With love,

AnimeGuitar96


End file.
